Batman Beyond
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: It has been three years since the battle with Ra's Al Ghul. Many things have changed, including the fact that Batman is no more. Who is going to save Gotham when it comes under attack from a new enemy? Who is going to step up and protect the city that has
1. Three Years Later

**Yes I'm back with the first chapter in the third story of my Batman/Viper story. This is a threequel with the first story being The Snake Enters Arkham City and the Second being Fall Of The Snake And Raise Of The Bat so please go read those before reading this or your not going to understand what'****s happening thank you.  
**

***I don't own Batman Beyond only Nate Freeman/Viper and Quick Strike  
**

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

Helena, Chelsea & Max exit out the front door of their school and start walking across the grass. "I heard we could go to state this year" said Chelsea, "Yeah cause of Nelson" replied Max and so they are walking they a crowd of people surrounding what appears to be a fight.

"Looks like Nelson got into another fight" says Chelsea, Helena looks over the crowd of people and sees Nate, "NATE?" she says out loud and Max says,

"Oh Boy".

Nelson and Nate circling around and around, "I don't wanna fight you Nelson" says Nate and Nelson replies by saying, "

You should've thought of before you dumped your food on me".

"Whatever you say Dreg" replies Nate; before any fist could be thrown a GCPD police car pulls up and the police Commissioner Barbra Gordon steps out. She walks briskly to the crowd then says,

"Vacate the area now or I'll bring you all downtown for questioning" everyone except Nate and Helena vanished. Barbara turns her attention to them and says, "Your both lucky I showed up before any real damage happened" Nate raised an eyebrow then said,

"And that would be what?"

"That fight had taken place then someone would've ended up in the hospital," replied Barbara who turned and got back into her squad car then took off. Nate and Helena turned then walked off towards the place that they live at together, Gotham has changed a lot since Batman has disappeared due to the war three years ago. Many of the super villains have retired, died or are in hiding but do to the low criminal activity then there haven't been a need for superheroes anymore.

Nate still goes out and patrols just in case he's needed but every robbery or any crime has been stopped by GCPD since Barbra took over as commissioner. That's another thing that has changed, since taking the job, Barbra has been very cold towards them and it bothers them that their friend has changed.

Just as they reached their house, they noticed a basket and flowers when they saw who it was from Nate grew angry. "He has some nerve" he said as he crumpled the note in his hand then entered the house with Helena following him inside. "Two…. Two years to contact us…. and he does it by a fucking note? Yeah I understand that he lost Diana I get that but to cut off the only people who…." But before Nate could finish his cell went off. He looks at it and sees that it's a text from Barbra.

_Can't believe this but…. I need Viper and Huntress_

Helena sees the look of confusion on Nate's face so she asks, "What's wrong?" Nate looked up at her and said,

"Barbra just texted me saying that she needs Viper and Huntress" Helena's eyes widen but then they run to their rooms and change into their old suits. They exit though a secret compartment in floor, "I think that's just weird that after all this time that she would need our help?" said Viper as he and Huntress came zooming out onto the street on Wrath. He kept driving until he came to stop at crime scene and GCPD were everywhere.

A policeman looks up as the two of them approach, he puts up his hand and says, "Sorry no one's allowed past" but his attitude changed when Barbra appeared next to him and she said,

"It's okay officer I called them" Viper and Huntress ducked under the yellow tape and follow Barbra to where the victim's body was lying. The first thing Viper noticed was the stab wound, it was too big to be a knife wound and so the only blade that was big enough to make that kind of wound was a sword. Then it hit all three of them at the same time.

"Quick Strike" they all said unison, Viper sharply turned and started walking away so Huntress runs after him but before she could catch up to him, he was already on Wrath and driving off. Viper kept driving until he reached Wayne Manor, he couldn't go into the Bat Cave because Bruce had sealed that up so he had to go though the front door but when he leaped over the fence a black Dane met him. The dog started to growl when it saw Viper standing there.

Viper didn't pay any attention to the dog as he kept walking until he reached the front door. He knocked and expected Alfred to come answer it but there was no answer so he knocked again and then after about the fourth time knocking the door finally opened and there was Bruce standing but using a cane to keep him stable. "What do you want?" asked Bruce with a growl in his voice,

"I need to use your bat plane," replied Viper

"What for?" asked Bruce to which Viper replied,

"To go talk to Ra's about a murder that took place tonight"

"I thought there was no need for superheroes anymore?" asked Bruce, Viper shook his head then said,

"There's always going to be a need for superheroes…. Especially Batman" Bruce didn't reply, he stood aside to let Viper in. "Nice dog by the way" said Viper,

"Not really" replied Bruce with a grumble in his voice, he led Viper down into the Bat Cave. Viper looked around and noticed some new things but didn't want to say anything so he kept his mouth shut and followed Bruce to the bat plane that also looked like it had been changed (**The bat plane now looks like the one from Batman Beyond)** Viper walked over to it and jumped into the cockpit.

"The coordinates to Ra's palace are already in there just in case I need to pay him a little visit back when I was still Batman" said Bruce who was standing outside next to the bat computer. As the engine to the plane started I could here Bruce shout, "I'll navigate you as you make your way though his alarms" The plane lifted up then shoot out into the night sky.

To be continued…..

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review thank you!**


	2. Take It To The Head

**Alright so I'm going to introduce the main villain of the story in this chapter so enjoy,**

Chapter 2: Take It To The Head

Viper pulled the Bat Wing so right above Ra's Al Ghul's palace, he turns on his invisibility before leaping out of the ship landing on the railing right outside of Ra's study. He watched as Ra's Al Ghul walked closer to the window then suddenly Viper still invisible breaks though the glass and grabs Ra's bring him outside then slams him down on the ground hard. Viper deactivates his invisibility, "Ah my grandson…. It's nice to see you," said Ra's with a smile on his face. I grabbed his arm then twisted it to his back, I reached into his pocket then pulled out his walkie talkie and held it up to his mouth.

"Call off your guards" Viper snarled,

"Stand down Commander…. I will be entertaining a guest in my study" said Ra's into the walkie-talkie. Viper picked Ra's up off the ground then threw him back into the study, "Now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asks as he starts fixing his robe.

"I told you that the next time you have someone killed that I was going to come here personally and take care of you," replied Viper with venom in his voice. Ra's put his hands up in defense then said,

"Sorry to disappoint you my grandson but I have given up on my ways to murder innocent victims since that faithful day… but what your father does is now on his own terms…. He no longer follows my ways"

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"That day returned…. Your father expected of me changing my ways so he tired to have me killed but what he didn't expect was that I had already planned ahead, I didn't kill him…. I left him in the pit where I found the monster that you had beaten so easily"

"If I found that you lied to me and that you do have something to do with the murders that have been going then you better expect another visit from me" Viper said then turned and left the room out the window. Viper climbed back into the bat plane and took off back towards Gotham,

"Do you believe him?" came Bruce's voice over the speaker then his face appeared on the small screen.

"Of course not…. But I've been wrong before" replied Viper who then took a deep breath. He kept flying without another word and when he arrived back at the cave he landed on the platform then leaped out of the bat plane. "So what are you going to do?" he asked,

"Nothing" replied a grim Bruce, Viper rips off his mask and he has the look of mixed anger and confusion then he said,

"What hell you mean nothing?"

"I'm not Batman anymore…. Leave it to the police" replied Bruce who turned away, Nate threw his hands up in the air. He started to walk away then stopped and then turned his heard to look at Bruce,

"You've changed Bruce…. Diana would be upset" that struck a nerve with Bruce, who smacked Nate across the face,

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again" said an angry Bruce, Nate stood up then went to retaliate but thought better of it,

"You know what Bruce… ever since Diana died… you have become a real prick" was the last thing Nate said before leaving the Cave. He walked out the front door and Ace comes up and started growling but Nate said, "Stand down Scooby" then walked past Ace straight to Wrath that was parked outside the gate.

(Later That Day)

Nate walks into the living of his and Helena's house; he was home alone, as Helena had gone out with Jamie that night to do some shopping. He didn't mind, in fact he was happy that his girlfriend and sister were getting along. He is sitting on the couch watching some television and eating some leftovers when the window behind him came crashing in. Nate falls to the ground then looks up to see a man dressed as a king from a playing card and was standing on a hovering object shaped as a playing card.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Nate; the man didn't answer for a larger man with an ace symbol on his chest came crashing in though the front door. His large hand was around Nate's neck in seconds then he was sent flying though the air going straight into the large television. Ace walks over and starts pounding down on Nate's face then man dressed as the king shouted,

"Ace…. Enough, wait for me outside" Nate's attacker stood up then left the house though the destroyed front door. The man walks over and gets down on Nate's level, "Your lucky I let you live boy… or should I say Nate" Nate can barely lift his head so the man continues, "I am King… leader of the Royal Flush Gang, but you already know who I am…. Isn't that right my son?" and that's when it hit Nate, how they were able to find him…. Next to him was his father Quick Strike or as he is now known as is King.

Nate must've blackened out cause when he had awoken he found himself in a hospital room. He looked around and saw Helena and Jamie standing there and when they saw his face, they exhaled. "Nate are you okay? What the hell happened?" asked Helena,

"I was attacked by a two guys from some group named The Royal Flush Gang, King and Ace" he replied keeping that information that King is Quick Strike from them, he hated lying to them but it had to be done to protect them from getting hurt even if they could protect themselves… he was worried what would happen if that monster called Ace had gotten a hold of them. They finally left after Nate telling them to leave saying that they were giving him a headache. He climbed out of bed then changed into his Viper costume.

He left though the window in the window, he went from rooftop to rooftop until he found King and Ace along with three others waiting for him. "Ah, I knew you would show up Viper," said King, he turns to one of the others and says, "Jack… dispose of him". The one named Jack comes running at Viper even in pain was able to defeat him easily, a woman dressed in half white and half black came running at him. He quickly sidestepped her punch and then without throwing a punch he took her down also.

Viper turned his attention to the last three; King, Ace and the other must be Queen. "Give it up King… I will defeat you", said Viper,

"Oh my boy… how wrong you are…. Ace finish him off' replied King, Ace comes running at Viper who leaps into the air but Ace grabs his ankle then slams him down on the ground hard. Ace continues the beating that he had given Viper earlier as Nate, though Ace didn't know that. King and Queen stood and watched as Ace pounded down on the snake, "What do you think my queen…. Do you think that he has learned his lesson?" asked King.

"Maybe a little more punishment wouldn't hurt my darling" replied Queen so Ace continued the beat down. Ace picked Viper up and clasped a hand around Viper's ribs then pressed where you could hear a crack so Viper yelled out in pain then Ace slammed down on the ground again. Viper looks up just as King and Queen stand over him, "My… My King, he does look defeated doesn't he?" he said,

"Why yes, my darling…. But one last touch" then King's foot came down hard on Viper's head hard knocking him out cold.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	3. The Last Of The Protectors To Gotham

**I back bit... oh never mind, here is the next chapter in this story. The title of the chapter exactly tells you what this chapter is about so please enjoy.**

***I don't own Batman Beyond, only Nate Freeman/Viper Quick Strike/King, Jamie Freeman and Darren Sharper**

Chapter 3: The Last Of The Protectors To Gotham

King stood over the unconscious Viper then he snapped his fingers so Ace walked over and picked up Viper up over his head. Ace walked over to the ledge, looking down he saw cars passing by then he saw a brown car so he tosses Viper down. Viper's body free falls though the air then crash lands right onto the hood of the brown car, the car comes to a screeching halt. The driver side door opens and Police Commissioner Barbra Gordon steps out of the car. Barbra pulls out her phone and dials 911, "This is the commissioner… I need a ambulance on Harding and 10th" she said then hung the phone.

The ambulance arrives; the paramedics rush over to her car where Viper's body still lied. The female paramedic checked Viper's pulse and found that he still had a pulse but it was weak… very weak so they carefully placed Viper's body on the stretcher then loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Barbara stands in the middle of the street then turns as a police cruiser pulls up along side her then she gets in and then they drive towards the police station.

(Gotham General Hospital)

"May I ask why we are giving this patient such more attention than the others?" asks Dr. Harold Jennings, who was walking along side Darren Sharp the former guard of Blackgate Prison.

"Because if it wasn't for this man…. You and everybody else wouldn't be here today," replied Darren, they continued to walk until they reached a room in a secluded area. Jennings opens the door and drops his clipboard at the sight of his patient, "Dr. Harold Jennings…. Meet the masked hero known as Viper" said Darren who then pushed pass the still in shock doctor. Jennings re-gains his composure then walks over to the table that Viper was laying on. "You are allowed run the necessary test but you are not allowed to remove the mask and to make sure that you follow these rules I will be in the room at all times" added Darren as Jennings was looking Viper over.

After removing Viper's belt and weapons, Dr. Jennings begins to cut off Viper's top and the first thing both Darren and Dr. Jennings saw were the purple marks on Viper's ribs. "My…my he has sure taken a beating hasn't he?" said Dr. Jennings to himself out loud, Darren had the look of distaste and that was because there was something about this doctor that didn't sit right with him but he had no choice but let the man work. "I okay I've run every test that I can but from what I can tell is that he has broken ribs and we must put oxygen into him so we must remove the mask" said Dr. Jennings.

"Absolute not, I'm under strict orders that no one is to remove his mask unless given permission so the only way you can put oxygen into his system is like this" said Darren who then moved Viper's mask up past his nose. Dr. Jennings quickly hooks Viper up to oxygen and some pain medication in case he wakes up, Darren follows Dr. Jennings out into the hallway and takes his place by the door so that anyone that isn't permitted can't get in. Darren can hear the sound of someone running this way so he looks up to see a woman running this way but since Darren doesn't recognize her he stops her from going inside.

"Let me go" she shouts, Darren can tell that she's been crying and then the woman looks up. Then Darren sees that the woman is wearing a mask on her face and that's where he recognizes her as Huntress so he nods then lets her inside the room and then closes it when she enters.

Huntress runs over to the bed that Viper was laying on, "Nate…. You stupid idiot…. Why did you go out and face them alone" she said and then tears started rolling down her cheeks again. She quickly wiped them away then leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room. Without a word she walked past Darren and made her way out of the hospital, Darren stood outside the door all day and when nighttime came he stayed put but he had to admit he was getting kind of sleepy then he drifted off to slumber.

A hooded figure appeared at the end of the hallway then made their way down, she entered the room without waking Darren. The hooded figure walked over to the machine that connected Viper's IV to him, then pulled out a syringe then injected some orange liquid into the IV. The door to the room opened and suddenly the hooded figure disappeared from inside the room, "What I don't understand doc is why you have to run the tests now?" said Darren as him and Dr. Jennings walked into the room.

"I realized that I had forgotten to run one test so I must do it now" replied Dr. Jennings so he walked over and pulled the sheet back and both Dr. Jennings and Darren were shocked to see that the purple bruises were gone and that his pulse was becoming normal. "Wow is that possible? What the hell did you do to him doc?" asked Darren, Dr. Jennings who was in more shock just shook his head then so Jennings conducts the missing test.

When Dr. Jennings and Darren left the hooded figure emerged from the shadows then once again makes their way over to Viper. It reaches out and places something in his hand then once again disappears.

(Jamie's House)

"_Today the last of Gotham's protectors were defeated by the group known as The Royal Flush Gang, lead by the man who is to be called King…. We have a statement from King," said the news reporter,_

"_Hello Peasants… I am King, your new ruler, I was there at the battle were Batman's back was broken and my kingdom and I were the ones who destroyed the one known as Viper… with the last of Gotham's protectors out of the way… The Royal Flush Gang run this city now and no one will stop us from doing whatever the hell we want" said King._

"I can't believe this…. First Bruce and now Nate… who's going to save Gotham from the Royal Flush Gang?" asked Helena to Jamie who was sitting next to her,

"I don't know Helena…. I honestly don't know" replied Jamie


	4. No Man's Land Part 1

**Okay I'm sorry but this chapter is short but it's really just a filler chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 4: No Man's Land Part 1

_Four Weeks Later_

"_It's day fourteen since the government announced that Gotham is now a no man's land, we are still under the rule of King and the Royal Flush Gang. King has separated Gotham into six sections and a criminal appointed by King himself rules each section. The Following criminals are in charge: Two-Face, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Calendar Man and Mad Hatter who rules by controlling the minds of those who live in his section…. The final section is run by the Royal Flush Gang themselves… Ladies and Gentlemen…. I'll admit…. Admit that I've never been a big fan of the costumed heroes but if a time came when we needed them then… then that time as come…. So I what I'm saying is… if your out there…. Please…. Please help us," said the news reporter._

Helena, Jamie and the recently released from the hospital Nate sat in the living room in Jamie's condo. They watched the news and every time they showed a citizen of Gotham being attacked by some crazy nut who now had permission to run the streets. Nate goes to say something when suddenly his phone goes off and without looking at the caller id he answers it. "Hello?"

"You were right…. About Diana, if she were alive now then she would've made do something so that's what I'm doing…. How fast can you and Helena get over here?" said Bruce,

"We're leaving now," replied Nate then the two of them got up and left the condo, it was worst on the street then the news would show you. Cars were piled on top of each other, dead bodies laying everywhere and you had to be careful when walking past an alleyway cause some crazy person could attack you. They ran and kept running until they were out of breath, luckily they reached Wayne Manor when they did so.

"What do you think Bruce wants?" asked Helena, Nate shrugged his shoulders so they entered though the front gate and of course they were greeted by Ace. The dog started to growl but Helena leaned down and started petting him then he went quite this made Nate shake his head. They walked into the manor were they noticed that none of the lights were on so they walked into the library and Nate pressed the keys on the piano make the entrance to the Bat Cave visible. They walked down the steps and found Bruce sitting at the Bat Computer waiting for them,

"You wanted to see us Bruce?" asked Nate, Bruce was silent then he spoke,

"It's time for Batman and Batgirl to rise again" both Nate and Helena looked at him confused so Bruce stood up and using his cane walked over to where two large sheets were covering something then Bruce pulled the sheets down to reveal two new suits. The Batman suit looked like an updated version of Bruce's without the cape, both suits had the same features but then Nate realized something so he said,

"Bruce…. Are you sure?", Bruce smiled then nodded so Nate and Helena walked up to the suits and looked them over. "Something is missing" Nate took his bag off his back and took out Viper's belt and placed it around the bat suit, they grabbed the suits and changed then when they were done they came back out.

"Part A is done…. Now time for plan B" said Bruce,

"What's Plan B?" asked Batgirl to which Bruce replied

"We plan our attacks"

"I think I know who we should start with first" said Nate

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	5. Batman Returns Part 2

**Chapter five is here and so is the second part in taking back Gotham Arc, so who is the first victim of the new Batman? is it Ivy, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Calender Man or Penguin? only one way to find out and that's to read so enjoy oh and don't forget to read my new fic Rise Of The New Green Lantern cause Batman will be making an appearance soon.**

***I don't own Batman Beyond only Nate Freeman who is now the New Batman and Darren Sharper  
**

Chapter 5: Batman Returns Part 2

People are running scared throughout the small blocked off area being chased by men wearing Penguin's symbol. One of the victims, a woman with a small child was cornered by two of the men and after one of them yanked the child away from his mother then the other approached the mother getting ready to rape the poor woman. The man holding the child felt something watching him so he looked up only to see a dark figure descended apon him knocking out silently, "We're going to have some good time tonight ain't we chuck?" said the other man but when he didn't get a reply he turned to see a man dressed in a dark suit with a red bat on the chest.

"No…. it can't be…. You dead" shuttered the man, Batman walked out of the shadows and without a word grabs the man then hits him with a head butt knocking him backwards then he grabs him again. He lifts the man up in the air and says,

"Tell Penguin that Batman is back" then he released the man who took off running back to his boss. The child runs to his mother who is crying of joy, they both look up at Batman who is still standing over the man and the mother says,

"Thank you Batman, I'll spread the word that your back" Batman stares at the mother then nods his head before using the jets in his boots to blast off into the sky. "You see that Sky…. Batman saved us," said the mother who was holding her son to her chest.

"_That was an okay start"_

"Really? That's all you can say Bruce?" asked Batman who was in the pilot seat of the batwing. They have talking since Batman had left the bat cave; Bruce has not said one nice thing to him since he started showing himself the thugs in Penguin's territory. "Listen, I would love to bicker with you like an old married couple but I have some business to take care of" said Batman who then cut the connection. The bottom of the batwing opens and Batman jumps down into the air and his jets kick in so he takes off.

He lands on a rooftop then looks down to see a man with Penguin's symbol walking the sidewalk so he used his grapple gun and pulled the man up to where he was standing. Batman grabs the neck of the man's shirt then says, "I want answers".

"Alright…. I tell you anything," cried the man

"Penguin…. Where is he!"

"He's at his new Ice Berg Lounge"

"Thanks" says Batman who then knocks the man out, he presses a button on his belt to summon the batwing then jumps in.

(The New Ice Berg Lounge)

"Ah those bloody coppers betta stay out of my area or I'll blow the whole lot of them to hell"

"Mr. Penguin, there are reports coming in that Batman is back"

"Batman, HA! That bloody bloke is dead from what I hear and good residence to him too" Penguin cuts a piece off of his salmon then sticks it into his mouth. "Now I know that I promise to play fair with those royal jerks in the main land but guess what…. The Penguin doesn't take orders from no one so after we take care of that doofus Two-Face then we're turning our attention to Ivy then Calendar Man and finally we go after that we go after that Hatter freak" he adds while food comes flying out of his mouth.

What Penguin didn't know was that Batman was up in the air ducts and heard the whole thing, he even record the whole thing on a mini tape located in his fingertips. "You get that Wayne?" he asked,

"_Yeah and I've already sent it to the Police, now move in"_

The vent hatch comes crashing in on three of Penguin's thugs then Batman leaps down to the ground. "AH, so the rumors of Batman's return was a rumor… well guess what you walked into my trap you bloody idiot" said Penguin who then snapped his fingers and a door opened then a giant bald man wielding an machete walks into the room. "Kill him," says Penguin who goes back to eating his meal, The large man swings at Batman who rolls out of the way then throws two batarangs at the large man but it doesn't affect him.

Batman leaps and kicks the man in the side of the head, making the large man stumble so Bats runs and leaps onto the large man's back then wraps his arms around the man's neck putting him in sleeper hold. The new bat suit gives it's wearer extra strength so it was easy to put the large man to sleep, Batman turn attention back to Penguin who takes off running so Batman goes after him. Penguin goes though different doors and hallways only to stop when he reaches the last room filled with boxes.

"Give it up Penguin…. You can't win" comes Batman's voice somewhere in the room; Penguin turns around in circles looking for him. He pulls out his umbrella and starts shooting at random spots where a shadow is seen but there's nothing there.

"Damn it Batman, everything was going according to plan until you showed up" says Penguin with venom in his voice, he shoots another bullet off. "C'mon you bloody bloke…. Were are you?" shouted Penguin and what he didn't know was that Batman was right behind him hanging upside down then he says,

"Here" Penguin turns around and that is the last he does before losing consciousness.

(Outside GCPD)

Police Commissior Barbra Gordon is sitting behind her desk trying to figure out somewhere to get into King's land without being detected but first she must take out of the other criminals. She's just about to take a sip of her coffee when her office door is opened and new police detective Darren Sharper comes in, "What can I help you with Detective?" she asks,

"Um, your going want to see this" he replied so they both left and walked outside the building to see the criminal known as Penguin hanging upside down with a note attached to him. Barbra takes the note off and reads it, "What does it say Chief?" asks Darren to which she replies,

"One down, five to go then we go for the court- Batman"

"So he's finally back?" asks Darren

"Yes he's back," replies a somewhat happy Barbra.

(Bat Cave)

"Man that was fun being out there again and taking down Penguin" said Nate who pulled the cowl off his face, he sees the look of boredom on Helena's face so he says, "What's wrong babe?"

"When is it going to be my turn?" she asks

"Your up next cause Nate is leaving Town for a couple of days" replies Bruce, Nate raises an eyebrow at this and then asks,

"What for exactly?"

"A friend of mine John Stewart has asked for assistance in his hometown for what I have no idea" replies Bruce, Nate leans over and kisses Helena on the lips before pulling the cowl back on his head then gets back into the batwing which leaves the bat cave for the second time that night heading straight for Detroit Michigan.

**HA Penguin is down, which means only Ivy, Two-Face, Hatter and Calender Man is left before it's time to take on the Royal Flush Gang. Okay so thanks for reading and please don't forget to reivew**


	6. Batgirl Returns Part 3

**Okay so I was going to have this up last night but of course when it came to writing the ending it was pissing me off cause I did it right and so I changed it like five times and to quite honest I'm not happy with this ending either but hey it's better than the others so enjoy! This is also Part three of the taking back Gotham only two more chapters in the Arc before Batman goes after the Royal Flush Gang.  
**

***Do I really have to say it?  
**

Chapter 6: Batgirl Returns Part 3

"Okay Bruce… Please tell me that you have something for me to do?" asked Batgirl who stood next him. She had been waiting forever to get back out into the city and take down one of the now major five. "So whom can I take down? Two-Face… Ivy…. Hatter? What about Calendar Man?" she asked with curiosity and along with the fact that she kept bugging him every five minutes.

Bruce didn't say anything for a moment before finally he said, "You can take out Ivy and Two-Face but I advise you to take care of Ivy first cause she's just taken Catwoman as a hostage".

"Again? Seriously what's Ivy's deal? I mean I understand that she's pissed at Selena for killing her "baby" but to keep a grudge this long that's just plain stupid" replied Batgirl who then turned and made her way to her bike that Nate had given to her on their two year aniversery. She kicked started the bike then tore out of the Bat Cave right onto the streets of Gotham. She kept driving until she came to Ivy's hideout; She stepped off her bike then used her grappling hook to get to the roof.

She made her way to a window and looked down only to se Ivy sitting on one of her plants and Catwoman hanging upside. Batgirl was too busy watching Ivy she didn't see the figure appear behind her so when she turned the two figures leaped at her and the three of them crashed though the window. Batgirl fought off her attackers, which turned out to be policemen that Ivy had taken under her control.

"Well if it isn't the Bat brat" came Ivy's voice from to the right of her so she turned her head. Before Batgirl knew what was happening a green vine came out of nowhere and wrapped it self around her then brought up into the air hanging her upside down alongside Catwoman.

"So Bats finally replaced the other Batgirl?" asked Catwoman,

"You know Selena this is the time for girl talk," replied Batgirl, then she pulled out her small knife and started cutting though the vine. After about thirty minutes of working on the vine she was finally able to release herself then she landed on the ground. Batgirl pulled out two batarangs and flung them just as Ivy made four vines go at her, they cut the vines in half cutting them to the ground. One of her batarangs bounced off the wall and when it came back it cut Catwoman's vine release her.

The two of them stood side by side ready for Ivy's next attack, "Give it up Pamela it's over" said Batgirl,

"It's not over until I make Selena pay for harming my baby," roared Ivy in response, she came at her enemies with such force but both Batgirl and Catwoman were able to dodge her attack then land kicks of their own. Ivy falls to her ground hard then she looks up at the two they bring they fist back then knock her out with a double punch attack.

Batgirl and Catwoman brought Ivy outside then they brought her to GCPD. "So how's Bats?" asked Catwoman,

"Depends on which one your asking about? The old Batman or the new one" replied Batgirl who kept her eyes on the thief at all times.

"What do you mean new one?"

"The Batman your use to fighting got his back broken during the a battle that happened three years ago and so the one you know as Viper is now the new Batman"

"Viper? The is the new Batman… interesting"

"Don't any ideas Kitten cause he's mine"

"As if… he's too young for me anyways"

"Good"

"Anyways, you weren't always Batgirl… the first one was crippled by Joker then the second quit so you must a new girl"

"I use to go by Huntress"

There was silence between the two women before Catwoman said, "So is there anyone else you plan on taking down tonight?"

"Two-Face" replied Batgirl, she waited for Catwoman to reply but when she didn't get one she turned only find that she was alone. Batgirl shook her then used her grapple and started making her way to over to Two-Face's territory which included the area that once held Arkham City but now new buildings were in the placed of the destroyed ones along with a new courthouse which she knew he would be.

When she landed on the roof to the court house she made sure that none of Two-Face's thugs were lurking in the shadows before she made her way to the door located on the balcony. She walked inside then made her way to the large window in front of her, she saw Two-Face sitting in a chair that looked like a judge would be sitting.

"_How much longer boss?"_

"_Until the first defendant shows up"_

Batgirl was about to make her move when the large oak doors below her burst opened and in walked two of Two Face's thugs and they were dragging someone behind them. Since she could see thing she made her way to the ledge right above her. She looked down and saw that the person was none other than Detective Renee Montoya from Gordon's squad. "Let me go Dent," shouted Renee,

"Oh Ms. Montoya… Is that anyway to treat your host?" he asked, before anything could happen or Renee could reply Batgirl leaped from the ledge and tackled two of his thugs to the ground. "Damn it… That bastard King said that no Bat would interfere in my work" shouted Two Face with hatred and anger in his voice. Batgirl stood up and that's when he realized that it was Batman but the female version of him. "Batgirl? You came to stop me? Don't make me laugh," he snarled then he pulled out his gun and started shooting at Batgirl but she dodges the bullets.

"Let the detective go Dent," she said,

"NO She'll pay for making me feel like a fool," he shouted in reply, he fired off some more shots until he finally hit her in the leg. Batgirl fell to the ground and held in leg in pain, Two Face saw that she was hurt so he leaped down and walked towards her with his gun pointed right at her. Be goes to pull the trigger but before he could follow though the gun was knocked from his hand then he looked on the ground to see a Batarang. He turned his head only to see Batman coming right at him then he was out.

Batman walked over to Batgirl who was being helped up by Montoya, "Are you two okay?" he asked,

"I'm fine but she's been hit" replied Montoya, Batman nodded then the once again the doors to the court house flew open but this time it was GCPD officers with Detective Darren Sharper in the lead.

"Renee thank god your alright" he said then he noticed Batman and Batgirl but then he realized that Batgirl was injured but before he could call in a medic both of the heroes were gone from the room. "I don't think I'll ever get use to that" he said, Montoya only laughed at her partner.

**And Batman makes the save, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review this chapter and just an FYI but Zane my Green Lantern from Rise Of The New Green Lantern story will be making an appearance so will another superhero favorite who's teamed up with Batman and Batgirl when they were known as Viper and Huntress.**


	7. Mad Is The Hatter Part 4

**HOLY RUSTED METAL BATMAN! THAT WAS ONE OF MANY OF THE LAMEST LINES EVER MENTIONED IN A BATMAN MOVIE. Part 4 is here, so Penguin, Ivy and Two Face are down leaving Mad Hatter and Calender Man who's next... duh just look at the title of the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Mad Is The Hatter Part 4

The batwing pulled into the bat cave, the hatch opens and Batman leaps out with Batgirl in his arms. He carries her over to the table and lays her down on top if, "Your going to be able to get the bullet out right?" asked Nate who pulled his cowl off his head. Bruce shook his head, "What do you mean no?" asked Nate in anger and confusion so Bruce replied by saying,

"That's not my job"

"Then who's going to do it?"

"That would be I Master Freeman" came a voice from the steps, Nate looks up then smiles when he sees Alfred making his way down them and then he makes his way over to them. Alfred looks down at the wound in Batgirl's leg who was trying not to panic so she grabbed Nate's hand and started to squeeze. Nate started losing all feeling in his hand cause she was squeezing so hard. Alfred worked like the flash and removed the bullet within seconds, "There is the bullet," he said happily.

"Alfred you're a miracle thank you" Nate said happily,

"Someone has to be here when you return hurt" he replied with a smile, the happy moment was ruined when Bruce called Nate over to the bat computer. Nate didn't even need Bruce to tell him who was next cause he already knew that it was Hatter. He turned said bye to Alfred then gave Helena a kiss on the lips before pulling his cowl back over his face. He jumped into the batwing and took off for the city.

"Where has Alfred been this whole time?" Batman asked Bruce to which he replied,

"_Vacation…. I thought he need it after taking care of me for so long"_

"Wait…. Are you telling me that Bruce Wayne…. Still has a heart?" asked Batman sarcastically and Bruce replied,

"_Keep it up and I'll turn the suit off" _

Batman goes to reply but stops when he reaches Mad Hatter's headquarters, "Okay…. Jarvis has officially gone insane," he said in disbelief as he sees Hatter's place looks like it came out of an Alice and Wonderland book. Batman goes to fly the batwing over when a missile comes and hits the plane. "Shit I'm hit," he muttered as he flew the batwing down to land it. The batwing hit the ground hard, the hatch popped open and Batman jumped out of the batwing to the ground. He looks around, the place looks familiar then it hits him and he realizes that he's in the queen's garden.

"Well…. Well if it isn't Batman" came a voice from above, Batman looks up to see Queen from the Royal Flush Gang staring down at him. "Guards… OFF WITH HIS HEAD" she shouts, Batman soon found himself surrounded by men in red and black armor. Two guards in red rush at Batman but he leaps over them taking out two guards that were behind them. He quickly turned and took down three guards in black. "Give it up Batman…. You will not win" snarled the Queen, Batman blocked a guard's attack then ripped it's spear out of it's hand then threw it causing it to hit a spot right next to Queen's head.

Queen grew scared so she turn left, while Batman took care of the final eight guards and then he flew up to where she use to be. Batman entered though the doorway to see Jack and Ten waiting for him. "Why are you guys helping someone like Hatter?" asked Batman and Jack replied,

"Maybe cause we don't want you to stop him, isn't that right Ten?" Ten didn't reply she just ran at Batman. She leaped into the air for kick but he quickly grabbed her then slammed her into the wall knocking her out cold. Batman turned his attention to Jack who was running at him with his knife. Batman dodged Jack's two attempts before grabbing his wrist making him drop the knife then slams him into the wall hard. Batman watched as Jack fell to the ground next to Ten, he turned and ran off after Hatter. He came to a stop at the main hall where a large table sat; sitting at the end of the table was Mad Hatter who was sipping tea from a cup.

"Ah Batman…. You seem different… I know how about we ask your grandfather the Jabberwocky about how he feels that his grandson is the new Batman" said Hatter with a smirk. Batman glared at Hatter then he said,

"I don't know what you're talking about Jarvis" Hatter jumped up onto the table and his expression went from happiness to anger then he said,

"Don't you dare…. Don't you dare try and be like the older Batman" Batman continued to glare at him. Hatter got back down into his seat, "Please Batman… come and sit down" he said acting like he didn't just lose his temper. Batman walked over but didn't sit down.

"Why are you helping King?" asked Batman,

"He… promised to return Alice to me" replied Hatter without looking at Batman; he took another sip of tea. He could feel Batman's eyes staring a hole into him. Suddenly Hatter reached up and grabbed his hat then handed it to Batman who was hesitant to take it. . "Please…. I can't do this anymore…. I know there is no Alice…. Maybe I really am crazy…. Please bring me somewhere safe were I can be better again" said Hatter who turned and looked at Batman with sadness in his eyes and voice. Batman took the hat then dropped on the floor and squashed it with his boot.

He helped Hatter up and then brought him back into the hallway where to his surprise Ten was gone but Jack was still there. The sound of police sirens brought Batman back into reality so he picked Jack up and placed him over his shoulder before walking outside with Hatter. A GCPD cruiser pulled up to the front, Detective Darren Sharper and Rene Montoya stepped out. "Good job Bats you got Hatter and Jack," said Sharper,

"Actually Detective Sharper, Jarvis surrender without a fight and says that he's quitting but Queen and Ten were here but they ditched Jack" replied Batman who handed both over to the Detectives before blasting off into the air.

**Hey everyone thanks for reading, anyways Part 5 of taking back Gotham should be up next week Wed. which if you look on the CALENDER is Halloween... get it? Batman takes on CALENDER MAN on Halloween. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	8. Happy Halloween

**I know... I know, I said that this chapter was going to be up last night but I ended up not feeling well but anyways here it is so enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Happy Halloween

"Can anyone tell me the reason why you have to have the ability to speak in front a large group of people if you want to run your own company?" asked the instructor. She scanned the class and her eyes fell upon a sleeping Nate, she signed then walked over to him and picked up his text book then let it drop down onto his desk making him jump in his seat while his fellow classmates laughed. "The answer to the question Mr. Freeman?" she asked to see if he had heard anything, Nate rubbed his eyes then said,

"In case you have to speak in front of your employees for meets or in front of could-be business partners" everyone in the room was silent waiting for the instructor to say something and when she did she said,

"It's nice to know your paying attention Mr. Freeman", she goes to say more when she is cut off from the bell indicating that class was over. Nate stood and gathered his things, "I hope you were able to gather all of the notes today Mr. Freeman" she said as he walked out the door. As soon as door closed behind he hung his head, this would be the eighth time he had fallen asleep in class and then left without taking notes.

"Here I made an extra copy of the notes" Nate looked up at the source of the voice to see a girl about his age standing there. She had blond hair; black eyeliner and she wore all black clothes. She held out a piece of paper with the notes on it, he reached out and took the paper from her and at the same time said,

"Thanks" she smiled then said,

"You know for someone who doesn't seem to be very sociable you're seemed to sleep a lot"

This time Nate smiled then said, "Ha, well when you have the job I have then you tended to not get a lot of sleep" after realizing what he had just said he mentally kicked himself.

"So what sort of job, makes it so you don't get any sleep at all?" she asked, Nate tried to think of a quick white lie then he said,

"I work for Mr. Wayne… and man he works me like a horse" he then put on a fake smile. The lie he told wasn't a complete since Bruce had been riding him a lot lately ever since Helena was shot in the leg by Two-Face two weeks ago. "So are heading to cafeteria for lunch?" he asked, the girl shook her head then said,

"Nope, I'm headed over to Rhino's, you can come if you want" without waiting for a response she walked off. Nate goes to walk after her when his phone goes off; he sees that it's Helena before answering it.

"Hey babe" he said with a smile,

"_Babe… where did you go last night?"_

"I went out patrolling"

"_Why didn't you tell me? I was worried sick"_

"Helena… I didn't think I would have to remind you of my later night activity"

"_Especially if you're going out to do that…. What would've happened if you had died…. I can't lose someone else I love Nate… I just can't"_

"Helena you're being ridiculous…. Nothing bad happened last just like nothing bad is going to happen tonight"

"_I'm being ridiculous? You know what Nate? You like spending so much time being Batman and patrolling then don't even bother coming home…"_

"Helena…." There was no answer so he hung up the phone then said, "Son of a bitch" he pushed his phone back into his pocket then ran out the front door. He hopped on his bike then after putting on his helmet he took off. He was angry or was he upset? He wasn't sure at the moment, he kept driving until he came Rhino's, and he turned the bike off and headed inside. Without looking he went right up to the counter and ordered his food. When he walked into a seating area he saw the girl from earlier and she must've saw him as she waved him over so he walked over then sat down across from her.

"So, does Mr. Freeman have a first name?" she asked with a smile on her face, there was something about her smile that made him smile then he said,

"I'm Nate"

"Melanie Walker" she replied, Nate goes to something else but the sound of police sirens cut him off. Both of them jumped up and ran out side to see what the commotion was about. They came outside to find four police cars blocking off an alleyway, they walked up only to be stopped by a patrolman who was putting the yellow tape. Nate stole a glance into the alleyway; he saw Detectives Sharper and Montoya standing over the body of a dead red headed woman who was wearing a Halloween costume.

"It was Calendar Man wasn't it?" Nate asked the patrolman who just stared at Nate without giving a reply. Nate turned to say something to Melanie but stopped when he saw that she was no long standing next to him. He turned walked away going back to his bike where he grabbed his backpack and ran into an empty alleyway then took off his clothes to reveal his Bat suit. "And Bruce thought it was a bad idea to wear this under my clothes" he chuckled before shooting a grapple up to the rooftop. Using his thrusters he blasted into the air, he flew and then landed next to the two Detectives.

"Hey Bats" said a grim looking Detective Sharper, Batman walked up to the body and checked it for any sign that would tell him that it was indeed Calendar Man. "Her name is Harley Gunderson, age twenty-eight just graduated from Gotham U. last year and just started over at Gotham Gen. yesterday" Sharper spoke as Batman checked the crime scene. Montoya noticed that he started to scan around near the dumpsters so she said,

"What do expect to find over there?" at first Batman ignored her and continued to look then he said,

"Calendar Man always leaves behind a message that could lead us to his victim" Batman continued to search and then came to a stop when he found a picture. Batman leaned down and picked it up, it was a picture of woman but the color of her hair was different for instead of it being red it was blonde and that's when Batman realized who the woman was. Without a word Batman blasted off into the air, as he did the picture fell to the ground.

Batman knew that his thrusters weren't going to be enough to get him to his destination and he guess Bruce knew that cause the repaired Batwing appeared next to him. As soon as he got into the pilot's seat he used the turbo to get him the rest of the way. He leaped to the rooftop that was across was the next victim, he peered over and watched the victim was Jamie and there was no way in hell he was going to let Calendar Man get near her. He turned his head sharply and that's when he saw something red on the floor though the window.

Anger started rising inside of him, he blasted off the roof and went though the ledge. He looked inside so he could get a better view of whatever red substance was; fear began to over take him as he realized that it was blood he was seeing. He opened the window and crawled though, he followed the blood trail until he came to Jamie's bedroom. Batman took a deep breath before reaching out and taking hold of the door handle, he carefully turned it then opened it. Hoping that he wasn't going to see his sister lying dead.

Jamie's bedroom had blood splattered everywhere, Batman looked around and saw blood on the walls, lampshade and on the bed itself. When he reached the bed, he reached up and grabbed the bed spread then pulled it away. He let out a deep breath when he saw that lying in Jamie's bed wasn't Jamie but a mannequin that had fake blood pallets attached to it to make it look like it was bleed if stabbed. "Your welcome" came a voice from Batman; he spun around and immediately into a fight stance when he saw Ten from Royal Flush Gang standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" growled Batman,

"Was the last Batman just as stupid as you are? I saved whoever lived here," replied Ten,

"Why?" asked Batman to which she replied,

"I'm not a killer like King is… Oh by the way if you check the bathroom then you'll find I left another treat for you" she then turned and left. Batman ran out of the room to stop her but she was gone, he turned and opened the bathroom door to find Calendar Man tied up in the bathtub. He saw that a note was attached to him so he walked over and grabbed the note, which read,

_Trick or Treat!_

_Happy Halloween Batman_

_-Ten_

__**Okay WTF? Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review  
**


	9. What You See Isn't Always The Truth

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded and I thought I would give you guys another BB chapter so here you go and yes this is a two part story arc so enjoy! Oh and I introduce another character whom you should recognized so like I said before enjoy!**

**I Don't own Batman Beyond only my OC  
**

Chapter 9: What You See Isn't Always The Truth

Nate stood outside the door of his and Helena's house, in his left hand was a heart shaped box of chocolates and in his right hand was a bouquet of Helena's favorite flowers. He took a long deep breath before knocking on the door, the door swung opened and standing in the doorway was his girlfriend Helena who's leg had fully healed. "First of I'm sorry for being such an idiot and not telling you about going out patrolling but can we please talk inside?" he said. She step aside and allowed him inside, Nate turns to face Helena once more but before he can say a word she grabs his head then presses her lips to his. Nate placed the two items down then lifted Helena up and carried her into the bedroom.

"So I take you forgive me?" asked Nate who lay next to Helena in their bed, she leaned over and punched him in the arm. He crawled on top of her and pressed his lips to hers but that was as far as they got before Nate's cell phone went off. He hung his head then rolled off; he grabbed his phone then said, "Hello?"

"_Mad Stan is trying to bomb the Gotham City Charity Event, you need to get over there now"_

Nate hung up the phone then climbed out of the bed and started walking towards the entrance to the secret cave. "Nate you're seriously leaving now?" asked Helena who came out of the room with the bed sheet wrapped around her body. He turned to face his beautiful girlfriend and said,

"I have to stop Mad Stan from blowing up the Charity Event and you know Barbara and her husband Sam are attending so I have to go" he pulled the Eminem CD out then pressed the red button which opened the door leading to the secret cave. Nate quickly kissed Helena one last time before descending down the steps then pulled on his Batman suit. He walked over to the wall and pressed four brick on the top row then the third brick on the middle wall then finally the second brick on the lower row. The wall moved to reveal the Batwing, he hopped in then as the lifted under the Batwing was rising he pulled his cowl over his face.

The roof to an abandoned building opened and he blasted off into the sky, he tore off though the sky straight to city hall. He parked the Batwing on the roof opposite of city hall. He disguised the plane then blasted off towards city hall, he crashed though the window tackling Mad Stan who was standing on the large table in the front. "You can't stop me Batman, I'm going to fight the power cause the man can't control me" shouted Stan who decked Batman in the side of the head knocking him off. Mad Stand ran off so Batman leaped up and ran after him.

Barbra who checking on her husband pulled her gun out of its holster then ran after Batman and Mad Stan. She ran into the parking lot where she crouched down behind a parked car. She peered out from behind the car, "You'll never stop me Batman, I escape and do it all over again" shouted Stan who was lying on the ground. Barbra turned her attention to Batman who was trying to deactivate the bomb. "

"Your" she heard Batman reply then she watched as Batman ripped the bomb off the hinge then walked over to where Stan was laying. Her eyes widen in shock and fear as Batman began to beat Mad Stan repeatedly with the now deactivated bomb. Barbra leaped out from her hiding spot and started shooting at Batman who used his jets to get away.

"What the hell is Barbra shooting at me for?" Batman barked into his communicator in his cowl.

"_I don't know but get here quick"_

Batman turned off the radio then flew all the way to Wayne Manor; he entered though the secret tunnel leading to the Bat Cave. Batman pulled his cowl off his head as he made his way over to where Bruce was sitting at the computer. The footage on the screen was from the parking garage where Nate had cornered Stan. Both Nate and Bruce's eyes widen with shock as they watched Nate as Batman beat Stan to death it the bomb. "I didn't kill him!" shouted Nate, he saw Bruce look at him so he said, and "Bruce you know me I would never kill anyone".

"Nate I know, but to be safe you need to leave Gotham until I can figure a plan to prove your innocence" replied Bruce, Bruce handed him a piece of paper then said, "You should be safe there for a while" Nate raised an eyebrow then turned and walked out of the Bat Cave.

**So Called Safe Haven**

Nate pulled up to the place where he was going to be safe for a while, as he is about to get out his phone rings. "Hello?" he said,

"_I don't like this"_

"I don't like it either babe but according to Bruce I'll be safe here until he comes up with a good plan"

"_Well the sooner he does the happier I'll be"_

"I better get going… I love you Hela"

"_I love you too Bat Boy"_

Nate hung up the phone then before getting out of the car; he took a long deep breath then got out of the car. He closed the door of the driver's then opened the trunk, he pulled out his bag and then after closing the trunk he walked up to the doorsteps. He takes one step at one time, he finally reaches the top step but just as he's about to knock the front door opens and standing in the door is a man with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. Nate smiled then after shaking the man's hand he said,

"Hello Dick"

**Cliffhanger ah I missed writing those anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	10. Return of The Blue Bird

**Hey, now I said this was going to be a two parter but I decided that I could make it a little bit longer so here is the next chapter. In this chapter I bring in three other familiar DC Characters, one a hero and the others Villains. The three all appear in Young Justice so enjoy!**

**I don't own Batman Beyond only Nate Freeman  
**

Chapter 10: Return Of Blue Bird

"So Barbra thinks you killed Mad Stan?" asked Dick who walked into the room holding two cups of coffee. Nate shook his head then took the cup from him, "I don't think I like Babs being the commish, I mean ever since she took the job…. She's been cold not just to you but me and 'Mis" he said as he sat down. He saw Nate look at him with a puzzled expression so he said, "My girlfriend…. I told you about Artemis right?" this time Nate shook his head so he said, "Alright…. I met Artemis when she and I were in a group in Young Justice at first I'd admit she was in a relationship with Kid Flash but when he broke her heart I being a good friend comforted her and well now we're together". Nate smiled which Dick caught and he glared at him who only made Nate laugh then he said,

"Don't even try to do the glare, not even Bruce scares me when he does that" the front door to the house comes crashing down. The two friends jumped up into defense mode, a large man wearing a grey mask, and had yellow hair. "Dick who the hell is that?" asked Nate. The masked man laughed then said,

"My…My Grayson, don't tell me that your just going to stand there and not introduce me to your friend?"

"What are you doing here Sportsmaster" growled Dick with anger in his voice, then suddenly it hit him so he said, "What did you do to Artemis" he growled with more anger. Sportsmaster let a deep laugh then said,

"For me to know and you to die" he lunged at the two of them with sword, Nate and Dick moved to opposite sides then Sportsmaster turned at Nate and swung his sword so he did a back flip then leaped back over when the blade passed under him. Dick leaped and landed a kick to the back of Sporstmaster sending him towards Nate who hit with a roundhouse kick to his face knocking him to the ground. Dick stopped when he realized something, he walked over and pulled the mask off but the face under it wasn't the face of the real Lawrence Crock but just a look a like. "You will never find your precious Artemis," said the fake Sportsmaster before foam started foaming out of his mouth.

"What now?" asked Nate, he watched, as Dick stood up then turned to face him with a smile on his face. "What?" asked a confused Nate, Dick motioned for him to follow him to a room. They came to a stop at a case which held Dick's old Nightwing costume and that's when Nate understood. "No…. no way, there is no way, why can't you do it? I mean you had surgery which successfully gave him a new eye so why can't you do it?" he said.

"I can't do it cause I have to look after 'Mis and my daughter" replied Dick who walked over and showed him a picture of a young girl about six or seven. Nate hung his head then held out his hand. Dick turned with a smile then handed Nate a clean Nightwing suit. Nate turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Eight minutes later he walked out to the living room wearing the Nightwing suit.

"What the hell is this suit made out of?" he asked as he pulled the collar, which was tight against his neck.

"It's made of Kevlar," replied Dick who handed Nate the domino mask, Nate took it then placed it on his face. "Look at you Nate, first Viper then you jump straight to Batman now you can place Nightwing as one your secret identities" said Dick with a smile.

Nate or now Nightwing stared at his friend with slight annoyance, "Just don't expect me to wear the Robin suit," he muttered before leaping out the window.

**Old Abandoned Warehouse**

A bruised and bloody Artemis was tied to a chair in the middle of a room, she looked up when the door to the room opened and in walked a woman wearing a cat like mask. "Jade, why are you doing this? You have a daughter and a husband who you should be with," said Artemis with dry blood on her face.

"Arty, don't you dare mention Lian or Roy, I think I'm doing this because I want to? Our father will kill them…. I cannot allow him to harm them," replied Cheshire, Artemis glares at her sister with some hate but also sadness. "The only way to end this is to join our father" Artemis goes to reply when a figure in black comes crashing though the skylight. The figure stands to reveal a blue bird on his chest. "Well…. Well if it isn't the Boy Wonder" replied Cheshire who pulled out her Sais then leaped at Nightwing who blocked her attack with his Eskrima sticks. "You seem different from the last time we fought Bird Boy…. You also seem shorter," said Cheshire with coy.

Nightwing didn't reply as he blocked another attack before hitting her in the neck electing her and thus knocking her out. Nightwing walked over to Artemis and untied her but just as he did she began to fall forward so he quickly grabbed her. He put her arm around his neck, "Your…. not… Dick" said Artemis who was slowing blood.

"No, I'm a friend he sent to save you, you can call me Nate" replied Nightwing who opened the door only to see the real Sportsmaster standing there. "Either move or I'll make you move" he growled with a slight bit of anger in his voice. Sportsmaster let out a chilling laugh then he said,

"Your not going anywhere with my daughter unless you think you can beat me" Nightwing lowered Artemis to the ground then pulled out his Eskrima sticks. He ran at the man only for Sporstmaster moved with great agility that he was knocked to the side and when he hit the wall he hit his head hard. He felt dizzy so when he looked up he watched as Sportsmaster bring his foot up then down on Nightwing's head knocking him out cold.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	11. All Part Of The Plan

**What's everyone? Well in the spirit of Christmas I thought I do some major uploading for not only this story but also for Batman Begins, Rise of the new Green Lantern and my new hero story Ares so check those all out. Oh Hello Drew! I almost forgot I introduce another hero who will play a major part in a future story so here you go!**

***I don't own Batman Beyond only Nate Freeman  
**

Chapter 11: All Part Of The Plan

Nightwing opened his eyes; he shook his head then heard a commotion behind him. "That's some plan of rescue Bird Boy" came the voice of Artemis who he soon realized was behind him and that they were tied together. The door to the room opened and in walked Sportsmaster and Cheshire, Sportsmaster walked over and picked Artemis up over his shoulder and then left the room leaving Cheshire with Nightwing.

"Oh poor bird brain, you came to save my sister but yet you failed miserably," said Cheshire with a hint of coy in her voice, Nightwing let out a small chuckle which made Cheshire raise an eyebrow under her mask then she asked, "What's so funny?"

"It's… All part of the plan" replied Nightwing then suddenly the lights in the warehouse went out then the door to the opened once again. Cheshire turns around just in time to be knocked out cold by an unknown force. Nightwing looked up and smiled when he saw who was now in the room. "You know…. For being one of the fastest men alive, you sure know how to take your sweet time," he said, the man in question he was talking to was none other than Bart Allen a.k.a. The Flash.

Flash ignored Nightwing's sarcastic remark and quickly untied him, "Where's Artemis?" he asked,

"Daddy dearest has her, I placed a tracker on her so you go ahead" replied Nightwing who then handed Flash the tracker box.

"What about you?" he asked, Nightwing smiled then said,

"Don't worry about me…. I'll be along shortly" he waited for Flash to have some sort of argument but he obviously couldn't think of one so he leaves. Nightwing left the room then started running down the hall. "Bruce can you hear me?" he spoke out loud for the communicator in his ear.

_I hear you_

"Any update on the plan to clear my name?" he asked,

_Negative, stay in hiding_

"Yeah about that…. "

_What happened!_

"Sportsmaster kidnapped Artemis, I dressed up as Nightwing and came to save her along with Flash but I'm sick of wearing this suit… I need the Bat suit and forget about coming up with a plan to clear my name, I have to learn to do things for myself" he hung up the connection then walked out to the roof of the building. He looked up into the sky and saw the batwing coming his way; he smiled as the ship landed on the roof near him. He hopped into the cockpit then quickly changed into his Bat suit. "Hah, feels good to be back in the suit" he said as he pulled his cowl over his head. He started the batwing and followed the tracker to an old abandoned factor.

"My sweet and precious daughter, I believe it's about time you finally join my cause if you don't then I'll just have to pay your boyfriend a little visit and put an end to his miserable life" said Sportsmaster as he stood over Artemis. His attention was caught as the doors to the factory were suddenly rushed open and Flash came zooming in. Flash sped right at Sportsmaster who drew a club and successfully took Flash's legs out from under him. "The speedster is here…. Now where is the bird boy?" said Sportsmaster. The sound of a window breaking caused him to look up and just in time to see Batman landing in front of him.

Batman stood straight up and stared into the blue eyes of Sportsmaster, "This ends now" he said sternly in a clam manner. Batman with his hand by his side drew a batarang, Sportsmaster ran at Batman who evade the attack then threw the batarang at him then it exploded. When the smoke cleared Batman was on the move and landed a kick to Sportsmaster's head causing him to stumble backwards. Batman picked up Artemis then leaped over the railing just as Sportsmaster threw explosives at their place. Batman quickly united Artemis, and then they were joined by Flash.

"Whoa, um… no offense Batman but what happened to Nightwing?" he asked Batman,

"Nightwing never existed," replied Batman who then pushed Flash out of the way from an incoming attack by Sportsmaster. Batman pulled out two batarangs then threw them at Sportsmaster who moved deflected them out of the way. Batman turned his attention and saw that Flash was caring for Artemis, he turned his attention back to Sportsmaster and said, "No more holding back" using the rocket boosters in his boots he tackled Sportsmaster to the ground.

Flash who was watching the fight between Batman and Sportsmaster turned his attention when he felt Artemis move in his arms. "Barry?" she said weakly, Flash shook his head then said,

"Barry? Please, I'm way better than my cousin… I'm Bart", he then thought of something so he asked, "Hey any idea why Batman said Nightwing never existed?"

"The Nightwing who was there, he was really Batman" she replied, Flash turned his attention back to the fight and watched with some amazement as Batman was able to match Sportsmaster move for move.

Sportsmaster swung his fist but Batman easily blocked the attack then landed a back flip kick knocking Sportsmaster to the ground. A green arrow comes whirling past Batman and hits Sportsmaster square in the chest knocking him out cold. Batman turns to see that it was Artemis and so he walks over to them. "So I take it that getting captured was part of your plan?" she asked him,

"Yes" he replied, he then turned facing Flash and handed the speedster a small black box.

"What is it?" he asked,

"Use if you ever need any help and yes it goes both ways," replied Batman who then shot is grapple up into the air and getting into the awaiting batwing. As he was flying towards Gotham, he pushed a button on the dashboard.

_Gordon…_

"I'm calling to inform you that I'm turning myself in"

_Good, your making it easier on yourself, _Batman cut the transmission and then said,

"That's what you think"

**Thanks for reading everyone**


	12. Secrets

**Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I've been sick for the past two weeks but I feel better again so I thought I update so here is chapter 12 so enjoy!**

***I don't own Batman Beyond only Nate Freeman  
**

Chapter 12: Secrets

Batman sat on the rooftop of the building opposite of the GCPD Building, he saw Barbra standing on the roof waiting for him to show up. He reached up and pressed a button the side of his cowl turning on his infrared vision, he was there…. The only man who had the power to make everything to him possible and that man was none other than Spellbinder. Batman leaps down and lands in front of the awaiting Commissioner of Police, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show tonight" she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. He didn't reply as he was trying to figure out a way to get to Spellbinder without hurting Barbra but couldn't get a clear shot.

"Before I turn myself in…. can I ask you a question?"

"You have 2 minutes"

"You know me since I was eighteen back when I fought as Viper… you know even back then I never killed so ask yourself… Why would I start now?"

He could tell that Barbra was thinking it over, and then relaxed a bit when he saw her eyes soften. He pulled out a batarang. "One last question" he said making her look up at him then he said, "Do you trust me?" he watched her again as she thought it over then she nodded her head. He launched himself to the side then flung the batarang hitting Spellbinder in the head, the force of the blow revealed the villain to Barbra who had no clue of him being there. "Spellbinder used his magic to make it look like I killed Stan…." Batman said before blasting off into the sky without allowing her to reply, He kept flying until he reached a small platform. He pressed a button and the platform started lowering itself down.

He walked into the secret underground lair below his and Helena's house; he pulled the cowl off his head. "It's good to be home" he said then quickly changed into his street clothes, he pressed the button on the wall then walked up the steps as they appeared in front of him, he could smell hot chocolate and popcorn coming from the living room. A smile crept upon his face as he snuck into the room, he duck down behind the couch and the scary part came on for the movie that's when jumped out and scared Helena off the couch.

"NATE YOU BIG JERK!" she shouted when she noticed him but then her eyes grew wide when she saw who had scared her. She threw her arms around him, which he returned with a huge smile on his face. She quickly pulled away, "Wait aren't you wanted by Gordon?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled then said,

"Not anymore, turns out Spellbinder used his power to make it look like I killed Big Stan as where it turns out he was being held at some medical facility but that doesn't matter anymore as I am a free man, who's looking forward to spending Christmas with the woman I love" the statement made Helena smile then before she could speak he crushed his lips to hers. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

(4 Minutes Later)

Nate and Helena walked hand in hand up the steps of Wayne Manor; they were invited by Bruce to spend Christmas with him, Jamie, Dick and Artemis, which they were happy to agree to. Nate knocked on the door; Dick who had a large smile on his face opened it. "Nate and Helena it's nice to see you guys again" he said before letting the two of them inside. Nate took his coat off then took Helena's from her; he turned his attention to the entrance way as Artemis entered.

"Nate, I never got to thank you for saving me" she said with a smile and Nate replied by saying,

"It was nothing Artemis"

The four friends enter the dinning room to find food waiting out at the table for them all. Bruce soon entered followed by two women; Nate's eyes widen when he recognized them as former superheroes Zatanna and Dinah. **(To see the first encounter between the two superheroes then check out Chapter 6 of Batman Begins)** Nate and Helena introduced themselves to the two heroes, Nate excused himself as he head down to the Batcave to grab some extra gadgets. He grabbed a bag and started filling it when he dropped a Batarang, he walked over and leaned down to grab it but stopped when he found a glass case standing in front of him but it had a blue cloth over it.

He quickly finished packing the bag then ran back upstairs, he found Dick talking to Zatanna so he walked over. "Sorry to interrupt the talk but Dick can I talk to you in private please?" he asked, he watched as Dick looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he followed Nate into a different room. "Listen I was down in the Cave grabbing some extra gadgets when I accidently dropped a batarang, I leaned down to grab it but stopped when I noticed it had landed in front of a glass case behind…."

"You didn't move the cloth did you?"

"No…. but"

"Nate you have to promise me that you will never and I mean never look in that case"

"Dick…."

"Nate promise me!"

"Alright you have my word that I won't look at behind the secretive blue curtain"

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	13. Enter Scarecrow Part 1

**Hey everyone what's up? we are now entering another Arc that has to do with a Batman Villain and I will also be introducing a character who will start playing a major part in the story so enough of this stupid Author's note so enjoy!**

***I don't own Batman Beyond only Nate Freeman/Batman and Ricky  
**

Chapter 13: Enter Scarecrow Part 1

Batman and Batgirl stood on the rooftop over looking the Museum, "Seriously Helena I am not having this conversation, I mean we're only twenty two and I'm not looking to meeting my grandfather again and asking for help against King" said Batman. They have been having the same conversation since they woke up this morning, "And for you to even tell me to ask for his help is not right I mean the man is out of his damn mind" he added with a hint of anger in his voice. Batgirl goes to say something when an alarm goes off inside the museum; they stand and shoot their bat grapples then launch themselves off the roof onto the roof of the museum.

Batman goes to walk over when he hears a commotion coming from the side of the building, he turned to Batgirl and said, "You head on inside, I'll go check it out" Batgirl nodded her head before heading inside the museum. Batman walked over to the side and looked down, on the ground was a young boy about seven and it seemed he was being hassled by three grown men. He reached his fingers out to listen in on the conversation,

"_You screwed us for the last time Ricky" _

"_Please, it…. It wasn't my fault Tommy showed up then before I knew what was going on I was surround. He and his boys beat me down before taking the money… I swear I'm not lying to you I swear on my life"_

"_Well you should've thought of that before you stiffed me so now your going to pay"_

Batman watched as the three men ascending upon the small boy so he leaped down in-between them. "Leave him alone" he snarled at the three men, the leader pulled out a small knife then launched himself at Batman who grabbed his wrist then threw him inside the nearby dumpster. He turned to the other two me and said, "Who's next?" the two men shook their heads then took off only for Batman to pull out his batgrapple then pulled them backwards before tying them up. He turned his attention back to the little kid, "Are you okay?" he asked,

"I was until you showed up, now that you did that Tony and his brothers will be after me for sure," replied the boy in anger then before Batman could move he took off out of the alleyway.

"Damn it," mutter Batman who then shot up is batgrapple then launched himself into the air and landed on the rooftop of the museum. He walked over and entered the museum though the skylight, he reached up and pressed a button on his cowl then said, "Batgirl do you read me?"

"_I read you"_

"I'm inside, where are you?"

"_Handling the situation, how about you?"_

"Some kid named Ricky was being hassled by a guy named Tony but before I could ask any real questions he took off"

"_Go after him and make sure he's okay"_

"Are you sure?"

"_Don't make me yell"_

"Okay…. Okay I'm going" Batman left back though the spotlight, using the jets in his boots blasted off the roof. As he flew though the city he kept a look out for Ricky, Batman continued to look for the kid and almost gave up that was until he saw him enter a building. He let out a groan before entering though an opened window; he walked to the door and was about to open it before the handle on the door started turning so he quickly pressed the middle button on his belt turning him invisible. The door opened and Ricky entered the room, Batman watched him as he moved around the room and when the boy suddenly stopped he caught his breath.

He watched as the boy searched the room for something, "Oh man… oh man if I can't find the stuff then burlap man is going to kill me" said Ricky who then trips over a metal pipe that was lying on the floor. Batman goes to reveal himself but stops when a cell phone goes off; Ricky jumps up and quickly answers it.

"Hell…. Hello?" Ricky says nervously,

"_Ricky, its time for you to prove your worth met me at Gotham University if you ever want to see Maria again"_

"All right, I'll be there…. I swear" Ricky replied before hanging up the phone, he quickly leaves the room. Batman deactivates his invisibility then leaps out the window and follows Ricky as he makes his way to Gotham University. He landed on the rooftop of the University just as Ricky walked towards the door; He entered though the roof just as Ricky entered though the front door. He made his way down the hall he came to a stop outside a door with a light peering out from the bottom. Batman peered though the window; inside he saw the three adult men from early and an old friend in the form of Scarecrow. He saw Ricky standing in front of him but what caught his eye was the girl tied up to a chair.

Batman reached out to open the door but before he could he was hit in the back of the head knocking him out cold. He awoke when he was slapped across the face; he looked up to see Scarecrow standing in front of him. "Crane" he growled, Scarecrow let out a deep chilling laugh and said,

"There is no Crane…. Only Scarecrow!" before Batman could reply Scarecrow stabbed him in the neck with a syringe, injecting him with some sort of liquid. "This is a new form of my fear toxin, it kicks in much faster than it would in gas form" Scarecrow turned his attention to Ricky and handed him a gun. "Ricky it is now time to prove yourself to my cause by killing Batman" he said,

Ricky moved in front of Batman and pointed the gun right at his face; Batman started feeling the effects of the toxin. His head snapped up when he heard the cock of the hammer from the gun, he closed his eyes waiting for the end of his life...

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	14. An Unlikely Team-Up Part 2

**Hey what's up? anyways this is Chapter 14 now in this chapter Batman gets saved by another fellow Superhero who will play an important part in a future story but then Batman teams up with an unlikely ally.**

***I'm not saying because you should already know what I do and don't own **

Chapter 14: An Unlikely Team-Up Part 2

Scarecrow and Ricky stood in front of Batman with the gun pointed at his head, "WAIT!" shouted Scarecrow who then motioned for a thug from the behind of Batman. The thug was holding a camera, which was hooked up to every television in Gotham. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen…. My name is Scarecrow and tonight I'm bringing you a special tonight…. For you see tonight I bring you the DEATH OF BATMAN! You see this young boy here…." Scarecrow grabs Ricky and brings him into the camera's view then says, "This boy is going to due the honor by putting a bullet though Batman's head because if he doesn't then I'll have no choice but then to kill his girlfriend" Scarecrow takes the camera from the thug then shows Maria.

Ricky takes his place once again in front of Batman, he closes his eyes then goes to pull the trigger but for some reason he couldn't pull it back. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Scarecrow shouts at him, he pulls the trigger again but something is stopping him from fully pulling the trigger.

"I… I can't…. the trigger won't go back all the way" Ricky cried with tears traveling down his cheeks. Scarecrow ripped the gun out of his hand then pulled the trigger himself but just like Ricky he couldn't pull the trigger either.

Batman opened his eyes when he heard Scarecrow shouting and cussing, the toxin was still affecting him but he knew what was going on. He muttered something then said, "Miss Martian… NOW!" he watched as the thugs were being thrown against walls during the mess Scarecrow ran out of the room. Batman's binds dropped so he stood up, a green skinned woman with red hair appeared next to him. "Stay here…. I'll go after Crane," he told her; he started to move but stumbled and started feeling weak because of the toxin.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle Crane while being affected from his toxin?" Miss Martian asked him, he glared at her then left the room. He stumbled again as he entered the hall of the University, he gritted his teeth and looked around. This new toxin was different from his past ones, this toxin made the victim feel weak and makes the victim see things that aren't really there. He turned a corner but stopped in his tracks when he sees his ex-girlfriend Maya standing in front of him, he grabs his head then shakes it. He looks in front of him again and she's gone,

"Just like real life" he muttered under his breath then starts walking again, "Give it up Crane… there's nowhere to run" he shouted out loud.

"You will never find me Batman…. This time I win" Scarecrow replies from somewhere down the hall. Batman reaches up and press the button on his cowl then says,

"Crane injected me with some new few toxin…. It makes me feel weak and the usually seeing things that aren't really there"

_Is Miss Martian still there?_

"Yes but she's back in the room with the two kids"

_I'll send Batgirl with the antidote_

"How? What if the antidote doesn't work on this new toxin?"

_It's either the antidote or you fight Crane with the toxin running though the system…. Pick one_

Batman goes to respond then he see's Crane's shadow going up a flight of steps, "Forget the antidote… I found Crane so I'm going to end this" Batman runs off after Crane. He continues up the steps, he comes to a stop at a metal door, which leads to the roof the University so with his foot he kicks the door open. He steps out onto the roof and sees Crane standing on the edge, "Crane step away from the edge…. If you jump you'll die and I know you don't want to die" said Batman but then suddenly he saw more than one Scarecrow… "Damn it" he muttered and the next thing he knows a figure appears next to him wearing a red helmet and that's when it hits him, "What are you doing here Jason"

"Ah C'mon bats…. Fighting off Scarecrow and this thugs" replies Red Hood, Batman shakes his head then he sees the same thing that Red Hood sees. The two men move back to back as Scarecrow's men surround them, "After this…. We fight, I will win then I plan on killing you," Hood says before landing a roundhouse kick to a thug's head.

Batman ducks under a punch the thug had thrown then landed a knee to the thug's gut then finished him off with an uppercut knocking him to the ground. Batman turned around and grabbed the nearest thug then whipped him into another thug. He turns to go after another thug but gets hit in the back of the head. He shakes his head then looks up to see a Scarecrow's thug standing over him, "Goodbye Batman" says the thug before he could finish Batman off Red Hood throws a knife into his chest killing him.

Batman rolls just as a thug stomps down, he kicks the leg out from under him then jumps up over the thug placing him in a sleeper hold. He throws the thug to the ground then turns his attention back to Crane who was fighting with Red Hood. Hood ducks then kicks Scarecrow making him fall over the edge, Batman's eyes open in horror so he runs and leaps over the edge. He free falls until he catches Crane then shoots his bat grapple, which catches itself on the edge of the building. He lows him and Crane to the ground before knocking Crane out cold.

He flies back up onto the roof of the University, he sees Red Hood still standing there twirling his knife that he pulled out of the thug he killed earlier. "Your right about one thing Jason…. Tonight we will fight but the thing your wrong about is you winning because I plan on kicking your ass," he growls at him.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	15. Bat Verses Hood (Snake Verses Hood III)

**Hey everyone, in this Chapter I bring you Bat Verses Hood 1 but really its Snake Verses Hood III but enough with the author's note so enjoy the chapter because there are only five chapters left so enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Bat Verses Hood (Snake Verses Hood III)

Batman stared at Red Hood; he goes to move suddenly falls to one knee remembering that he's still infected by Crane's new toxin. "Damn it…. I forgot the damn toxin," he said, he goes to stand but again stumbles. He grits his teeth, he hears the sound of someone chuckling in front of him so he looks up to see Red Hood still there. "Shut up" he growled,

"Why don't you make me" Red Hood replied sarcastically, Batman launches himself at Hood but Hood stepped aside and brought his knee up into Batman's gut. Red Hood stands over the fallen Batman, he grabs Batman's suit then starts punching him in the face. Hood stops only for a second, which allows Batman to wrap his legs around Red Hood's waist, and then flips him backwards to the other side of the roof. "Oh your good, even if your infected by Crane's new toxin" Hood said before taking out a .9mm and started shooting at Batman who rolled out of the way. "Ah come on Bats…. This is no time for hide and seek" Red Hood said as he walked towards Batman's position,

Batman started breathing heavily, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer and also knew that he had to end this now. He leaped from his hiding spot and threw smoke pellets; they explode giving him some cover. He moves quickly landing a straight punch to Hood's stomach, he jumps up and hits Hood with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Suddenly Batman grabs his stomach in pain, he stumbles backwards then after pulling his mask up over his nose he spits out blood. He pulls his mask back down, "I have one question…. Why do you want to kill me so bad?" he asks Hood.

Hood doesn't answer for a while then said, "Why? Because when Bruce was forced to retire, since Dick couldn't do and Tim quit then it should've been ME NOT SOME HERO WANNABE!" Batman coughed then said,

"That's why you're mad? Just because Bruce picked me over you? That's pathetic you son of a bitch… if you want me so bad then come and get but this shit between us ends tonight" the two men run at each other and start throwing punches and kicks both men connecting. Batman swings but Hood ducks then brings his fist up connecting with an uppercut-knocking Batman up into the air and sent him crashing though a skylight. Batman sits up and again starts coughing, he knows that he's coughing up blood. He looks up just as Red Hood jumps in though the hole in the skylight he had made.

Batman rolls so his back is facing Hood; he grabs a random vile then turns and smashes it on the ground. A purple puff of smoke fills the room, the smoke makes the sprinklers in the University go off. Batman rolls off the table just as Hood brings his knife down at the spot he was lying, he kicks Hood in the side of the head then gets up and makes his way out of the room trying to find Miss Martian and the kids. Remembering that Miss Martian had linked a link between the two of them so he could contact her with his mind. "_Miss Martian… Where are you and the kids?"_ he asked and waited for a response.

"_Outside the University…. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm just barely this toxin is really affecting me…. I'm coughing up blood" _

"_Do you need my help?"_

"_No…. I'm almost to the front…" _before he could finish the thought a silver ball rolled past him. "Shit" he said before being blasted backwards, he looks up to see Red Hood standing at the end of the hallway. "So close" he muttered before using the wall to stand up, "You know… you claim you want to be Batman but you'll never be as good as the original I mean you're a killer and if I remember correctly Batman DOESN'T KILL".

"I kill because those sons of bitches deserved it… the old man was afraid to kill because he was weak and now I've seen the light so after I kill you then I plan on moving on to the rest of the Bat Family that includes your squeeze Helena Bertinelli… a daughter of a mob boss? Really are you that stupid? Now I do commend her for wanting revenge and killing the bastards who killed her parents" Hood went silent for a moment then he said, "Oh I almost forgot about your ex-girlfriend and my lovely sister Maya".

Batman didn't respond, he pulled out a batarang then threw it and it hit a spot about Hood. "You really have bad aiming," he said,

"And you should learn by now that I never miss" replied Batman and that's when the batarang started beeping so Hood said,

"Crap" the ceiling above Hood came crashing down on top of him and so Batman stood but then stumbled. He was able to make outside the University and saw Miss Martian and the kids were waiting for him, he makes his way over to them but before he could say anything he falls and hits the ground, he sees them running to him before everything goes black.

Batman's eyes shoot open and he sits up, looking around he found himself in the Bat Cave. He hears footsteps so he looks to see Batgirl, Bruce and Miss Martian making their way towards him. "I take it the toxin is gone?" he asked, Bruce nodded his head so Batman leaps off the table. Bruce walks off to go back upstairs leaving the three heroes alone, "So Miss Martian thanks for helping me out" he said turning to look at her.

"It was no problem Batman" she turned to leave but then Batman said,

"Megan wait" she turned to face him then caught the small black object he tossed to her. "In case one of us needs help from the other," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind" she became invisible and left the cave though the floor, they waited a while before pulling their cowls off. They looked at each other then hugged, after a while they pulled apart then Nate said,

"C'mon babe… let's go home"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, oh so for the final chapter it will lead into the next story but I need a hero to work with Batman besides Green Lantern (Zane Stewart) so below is a list of other heroes but you can only chose one:**

**1. Auqaman**

**2. Superman**

**3. Flash**

**4. Miss Martian**


	16. Adding To The Family

**What's up everyone? Sorry for the super long wait but I was working on some new stories and finishing some up, now I'm not going to say much cause well the title really says it all. Anyways if you like this story then check out my Batman Origin story now entitled The Batman instead of Batman Begins don't ask why the title change cause I really don't know.**

Chapter 16: Adding To The Family

Nate and Helena stood outside a large brown building, they have been dating for five years and now they were taking a big step in their relationship by adopting. The kid they were adopting was in fact Ricky Gunderson the little boy who Nate saved last night against Scarecrow. They walked up the steps and entered the building, as they entered Helena clasped her hand with Nate's they kept walking until they came to a stop at desk. "Good morning how can I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter to which Nate replied by saying,

"Yes we had a meeting with Judge Ford" the lady typed away on their computer then said,

"Ah yes, his office is this way if you follow me please" she stood up so Nate and Helena followed her down the hall then they came to a stop on at the fourth down the hall. The woman opened the door then moved aside allowing Nate and Helena to enter,

"Ah Mr. Freeman and Miss. Bertinelli please have a seat" said Judge Ford, they walked over and took the seats in front of his desk. "So I understand that you want to adopt this young man Ricky Gunderson?" Judge Ford asked as he motioned to Ricky who was sitting in the only other chair in the room.

"Yes sir" replied both Nate and Helena, they watched as Judge Ford went over paperwork then to they happiness Judge Ford stamped an approve stamp on their paper. He handed the papers to Nate who took them; Ricky jumped up and ran over to Helena who picked him up. "Thank you Judge Ford" they said before leaving the room. They left the courthouse and got into their car, neither Nate nor Helena could believe that they now had a son.

"So… Ricky are you hungry?" Helena asked and the young boy shook his head so Helena drove off driving down to nearest fast food place. All three of them got out and walked inside, while Helena and Ricky grabbed a seat, Nate walked up to the counter and ordered their food. "So Ricky, once we're done eating where would you like to go next?" she asked hoping to get the kid to talk to her.

"I don't know" Ricky replied, then suddenly his eyes got big and he asked, "Can I ask you a question?" Helena nodded her head and so he continued, "What's it like?" she looked at him with raised eyebrow so he continued on. "I know about you and Nate being Huntress and Viper," he said before taking a sip of his soda. Helena was shocked but quickly changed her expression then said,

"What makes you think that?"

"I just know, just like I know that you two are the current Batgirl and Batman" he said, Helena let out a nervous laugh then stood up and walked over to Nate. He watched as they talked, he saw the shocked look that came over Nate during the talk then watched as both of them walked over to him. He waits for one of them to say something but when neither do he speaks up, "I know what your thinking…. I'm just a stupid seven year old who's just making things up" he said then looked down the ground.

Both Nate and Helena could see that he was upset, Nate looked at Helena who was looking at him then he nodded to her. He stood up and took the seat next to Ricky, "Listen, we do have something to tell you but not here okay?" Nate said and then smiled when Ricky nodded his head so they picked up their food and left the food joint. They got back into the car and went home, they entered then without speaking Nate revealed the entrance to their secret hanger where they stored their suits and weapons. Ricky's eyes when he saw the Bat Suit and Batgirl Suit in front of him, "Yes Ricky… we are Batman and Batgirl" Nate said.

Ricky didn't hear him, he was just happy to know that the people who adopted him were secretly the heroes he idolized. "This is great…. Now I know this a secret meaning that no one can know," Ricky said as he touched a folded batarang. Nate goes to say something when an alarm goes off; Helena takes Ricky out of the room allowing Nate to quickly change into his Batsuit. He hops into the batwing then shoots off into the air heading straight for Fox Industries. Someone had tripped the alarm; he landed on the roof then opening the skylight he leaped inside landing on the main floor.

He walks forwards then stops when he hears a noise coming from a room down the hall. He reaches the door and looking at the sign that read **Cryogenics**, he reached down and opened the door slowly. He enters the room and looks around for the intruder, he stops when he sees a black liquid figure standing before him. "Who are you?" Batman asked it to which it replies by saying,

"You can call me Inque" suddenly before Batman could do anything; Inque pulls out blasts him backwards into a pool of ice water. Inque walks towards the pool then turning her hand into a hammer smashes the lever activating the freeze which froze the pool with Batman still inside.

**Freeman/Bertinelli Residence**

Helena knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones and that's when she decided that she was going to find Nate. She went back down to the hanger but stopped suddenly when she saw that some of the weapons where missing along with her bike.

**Cadmus**

Inque walked over and began to fill her bag with everything that she was hired to take. Whence she had everything she turned to leave when suddenly she found herself unable to move. "What the hell!" she shouted then stopped when she thought she heard laughing coming from somewhere inside the room. She goes to say something but stops when a shadow figure appears in front of her but before she could speak a word she is completely frozen.

Batman couldn't move any part of his body, which soon changed when suddenly everything started to feel warm. The ice around him son became water, he looked up to see a green gloved hand reaching down so he grabbed it and was pulled out of the water. He rolled onto his back when he hit the ground; he coughed up all of the water that had filled his lungs. He looked up at his savior to see a smiling boy looking down at him and that's when it hit him. "Ricky?" he said, the young boy smiled and nodded his head. "What are you doing here?" Batman asked him to which he replies,

"Helena was getting nervous so I came and saved you" Batman stared at him before standing. The two of them made their way outside to the roof where the batwing was parked. "I know she's going to be mad," Ricky said about how Helena was going to be when they got back home. Batman smiled under his mask then said,

"I'll handle Helena, you just get ready for bed" Ricky nodded his head then soon they were back home. After changing back into their street clothes and took the elevator back upstairs. They were talking when they stepped out but went silent when saw that the living room was destroyed. "HELENA! HELENA!" Nate shouted as he ran around the whole house looking for his girlfriend. He went back into the kitchen and saw that Ricky was holding something. He took it from and when he read it, his stomach dropped.

_You know how to pick them son…. If you ever want to see Helena again then you will meet me at the old movie theater…. You know where that is_

_-King_

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	17. Return To Arkham City

**What up everyone, okay so I think the title of the chapter pretty much says it all but before i say enjoy I have announcement to make regarding my Rise Of The New Green Lantern story... IN ORDER FOR ME TO UPLOAD THE FINAL CHAPTER YOU MUST GO TO THE COMICS SECTION... FIND AND CLICK ON WONDER WOMAN... LOOK FOR AMAZON PRINCESS THEN READ AND REVIEW AND WHEN YOU DO THAT THEN CHAPTER 16 WILL BE RELEASED SO FOR THE BLACKMAIL BUT I HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO GET YOU TO REVIEW SO CHAPTER 2 AND 3 OF THAT STORY CAN GO UP THEN CHAPTER 8 OF BATMAN BEGINS WILL GO UP.**

***Also check out my new Young Justice FanFic The New God: Zeus**

Chapter 17: Return To Arkham City

Nate never thought he'd return to this place not even as Batman but once again he draw here by his own father. The place that he was staring at was none other than Monarch Theater, the same theater where he watched his mother Talia die in his arms.

_Flashback…._

_Viper opened the door and they made our way to the middle of the main room to find Joker standing on the stage with his mother Talia bound to a chair. "Let her go you psycho" Viper shouted with venom in my voice, Joker turned his attention towards him and says,_

"_What do we have here? A snake, a bat and some Mr. Freeze wannabe?" out the corner of Viper's eye he sees Jordan roll his eyes at the remark since unlike Freeze, Jordan can turn his powers off until he wants to use him again._

_Viper lets his anger get the best of him so he shouted, "Let my mother go you son of a bitch!" At that moment Viper felt the eyes of Joker, Talia and Jordan on him but he don't give a damn right then. Talia used this as a distraction cause the next thing the heroes know she breaks free from her binds and pulls her sword that Joker had then to our shock she stabs Joker in the stomach._

"_NO!" the three of them shouted at the same time, she jumps down and walks over to them but Viper walks away in anger. After talking to Batman for a bit Talia walks over to him._

"_You broke your promise" he said with pure anger in his voice, Talia puts her hand on my shoulder but he shook it off._

"_It had to be done" she replied, he spins around to face her._

"_Bullshit" he snapped then before Viper could say anything she pulled him into a hug. They stay that way for a while then pull apart, Talia goes to speak when the sound of a trigger is heard going off then Talia falls but Viper catches her. He moves his hand down her back and that's when he felt the spot where the bullet had entered._

Nate shook his head; he then turned his head to the alleyway where he brought his mother and the spot where she died in his arms.

_When they got outside, Viper got down on his knees still holding his mother in his arms. "Mother…. I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," he said, not being able to control it he started to cry and didn't stop until he felt her hand on his cheek._

"_Nate… My son, it's not your fault…. Nothing that happens is your fault… you father is…" was all Talia could say before her head moved to side. Viper took two of my fingers and closed her eyes._

Again Nate shook his head, he looked up at the rooftop where he had is fight with Quick Strike who later turned out to be his father.

_Viper uses his speed and knocks both of Quick Strikes swords out of his hands then Viper points his sword at Quick Strikes chest and says, "You lose" but then to his horror Quick Strike grabs his arms and pulls causing him to impale him with Viper's own sword. "NO!" shouts Viper, Viper catches him before he hits the ground, _

"_My mission is complete, you are truly my… my son"_

Nate stood then pulled the cowl over his head and he is now Batman. He launches himself into the air then spreads his arm activating the glider wings. He lands on the ground and starts making his way towards the door, two armed thugs come running up from behind but just as they reach him, he does a back flip landing behind the two thugs then grabs their heads and slams them together. He steps over the knocked out thugs then grabs the handle then flings the door open, he walks into the main theater room where he saw a scene of déjà vu as Helena was tied to a chair and King was standing next to her with a sword in his hand.

"Nate run!" Helena shouts when she sees him, King looks up and smiles when he sees Batman standing there.

"So you came…. Very foolish of you" King said then snapped his fingers, and suddenly Batman found himself surrounded by four figures. He looked around to see that it was Queen, Ten, Jack and Ace. Batman glared at each of them, Jack was the first one to run at him. He blocked Jack's punch and brought his knee up into Jack's gut. He slams his elbow into the back of Jack's head then goes to toss Jack to the ground but stopped Queen who blasted him with her staff knocking to the ground. Batman looked up to see Ace standing over him, Ace brings his foot up to stomp down on Batman's head but he rolled out of the way just as he hit the ground.

Batman jumps up and punches Ace in the jaw but it has no affect, Ace catches him then begins to squeeze. Batman lets out a groan; he brings his feet up and presses them against Ace's chest. He activates the boosters in his boots and launches himself off Ace; he pulls out his grapple and shoots it. The line wraps around Ace's legs then he pulls bringing the big man to the ground. Batman was so into the fight with Ace that he forgot about Queen so he was again blasted in the back knocking him to the ground.

He looks up to see King standing over him; King brings his foot up and stomps down on Batman's head. "Leave us" King says so Queen and the others leave the room. King reaches down and yanks Batman's mask off his head revealing his face. "My poor pathetic son… how far you have fallen, you started off as Viper the feared hero of Minnesota then you became the second Batman and still you fall" King brings his sword up then places the tip of the blade at the begining of the suit. In one fell swoop he brings his sword down cutting the Batman suit clean off Nate. King grabs Nate then drags him to him to the side door; he opens the door then flings Nate out into the cold. "I have won…. And now you die."

Nate watches as the door is closed, he reaches up to his mouth and spits something out into his mouth. He weakly presses the button, "Any time now…. Sups" he muttered weakly then before he knew it he was out cold.

**Thanks for reading please review**


	18. An Old Face Returns

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter and wow I think the title says it all anyways please this chapter because this is the third to last chapter in this story.**

***I don't own Batman Beyond or Superman or Wonder Woman but do own Nate Freeman and the old character that appears in this chapter.**

Chapter 18: An Old Face Returns

Nate opened his eyes, he was still in pain but was able to sit up and that's when he saw Connor standing over him. "Thanks for the save Connor" he said as he swung his legs over the medical bed, he looked up and saw the look on Connor's face so he asked, "What?" Connor muttered something under his breath so Nate said, "What?"

"I said I didn't save you…. She did," he said nodding to someone behind Nate so he turned and when he saw who it was his eyes widen. Standing there was his ex-girlfriend Maya; she was now wearing her mother's Wonder Woman suit. Nate glared at her then stood up then grabbing his shirt he walked towards the exit of the Bat Cave. He moved the clock then stepped out into the Library room in Wayne Manor, he turned his head and saw that both Connor and Maya were following him. "Bruce wants to see us" Connor said, so the three of them made their way towards the main room were Bruce was sitting on the couch with Ricky next to him and Alfred came in from the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks and drinks.

Nate walked over and sat down next to Ricky, "You wanted to see us?" Nate asked to Bruce. Without answering, Bruce picked up the remote and pressed the play button. A news report popped up on the screen, the only problem was that the person on the screen wasn't the news reporter but King.

"_Greetings Gotham…. It is I your King…"_

"Someone thinks highly of themselves" Connor muttered earning chuckles from Nate,

_King stepped aside to reveal a still tied up Helena and the Batman suit dangling next to her. "As you can see I have beaten Batman, for his suit now hangs here and I have also taken a hostage in Miss Helena Bertinelli…"_

Maya turned her head and saw the anger on Nate's face, she felt sorrow for her ex-boyfriend then turned her attention back to the screen.

"_Now I know for a fact that the man behind the cowl is in fact still alive and breathing and I know that your watching this… so I have a warning for you" King stepped in front of the camera then says, "I challenge you to come and we shall finish this once and for all" King steps away from the camera, "Do it" he said off camera. Captain Cold, an enemy of Flash appeared and then using his freeze gun froze the Bat Suit. Captain Cold left then Aquaman's father Black Manta appeared and using his energy beams he blasted the frozen suit destroying it in the process. _

The screen went black, everyone was silent not saying a word. Nate finally broke the silence, "I'm going to kill him" he turned to face Bruce, "Do you have another suit I can use?" Bruce stood up then motioned for everyone to follow him. They all stood and followed him down into the Bat Cave; they kept walking until they came to the cases. The first case had Bruce's old Batman costume, the second was Robin, the third held Batgirl while the fourth held Nightwing but what caught everyone's eye was the covered fifth case. Nate recognized the case as the one he asked Dick about and was told not to bring it up again as he wouldn't understand.

"I don't have a replacement for your Bat Suit but I'm working on one along with a extra ones in case this happens again but for now you'll have to use my old Suit" Bruce replied as he took his suit out of the case. He handed it to Bruce and just as Nate took it from him the alarm from computer went off. Nate rushed over and pressed some buttons bringing up a screen.

"What's going on?" Connor asked him to which he replied,

"Gotham Museum is being robbed by Cheetah, Solomon Grundy and Catman" Nate replied, he left and changed into the Bat Suit. To Nate's surprise the suit fit quite well, he walked out and pulled the cowl over his head once again become Batman. He picked up the keys to the Bat plane but Bruce stopped him then placed a new set of keys in his hand. Batman realized that it was the keys to the Batmobile. "Thank god… I hated driving the plane" he said then walked over to the parked car. He stopped then turned to face Connor and Maya, "Are you guys coming or not?" he said. Connor and Maya nodded then flew out of the exit of the Bat Cave; Batman hopped into the Batmobile then drove out of the cave.

"Superman do you read me?" Batman asked into the communicator,

"_I read you as does Wonder Woman"_ Superman replied, Batman winced he heard that Maya could hear him as well. He then cut the communication, as he didn't want to talk anymore and then he pulled up to the Gotham Museum. He hops out of the car then makes his way towards the front door, when he reaches the door he is joined by Superman and Wonder Woman. He pulled open the door, Wonder Woman and Superman walked forward when they turned to say something to Batman they realized that Batman was gone.

"Something tells me that I'll have to get use to that" Wonder Woman said as they made their way towards the main exhibit room, Superman only replied with a grunt and then they entered the main room. They saw Cheetah and Catman carrying small paintings while Grundy was carrying a large Cat like statue. "Stop right there" Wonder Woman said causing the three villains to stop, Cheetah growled when she saw the red, while and blue outfit then leaped at Wonder Woman.

"Grundy…. Take care of Superman" Catman ordered, Grundy put the statue down then ran at Superman. While those two were fighting Catman picked up the two paintings he put down then started walking away. "While those four are fighting I'll just…." He was cut short when he realized that a large bat was shadowing him, "Ah hell" he muttered then looked up to see Batman falling from the rafters landing right in front of him. "Ah Batman, so the rumors are true…. You are still alive" Catman said then flung the two paintings at Batman but he caught them.

Batman put the two paintings down; he glared at Catman without saying a word. Catman swung at Batman but Batman blocked it then jab Catman in the ribs making the burglar stumble backwards. Catman ran at Batman and started throwing fists left and right. Batman evaded each and every shot, "You seem different Batman… less talkative" Catman said as he tired to kick at Batman's leg but the hero back fliped away just at the right time. There was a good reason why Batman wasn't talking but it didn't concern Catman, Batman caught the thief's attempted kick then pulled the thief towards him then slammed his elbow into Catman's face knocking him out cold. Batman turned his attention to the others.

Superman was having a somewhat difficult time with Solomon Grundy; Grundy was smashing Superman all over the place. Grundy grabbed Superman by his head then slammed him down on to the ground. Suddenly Grundy's hand started turning red and was hurting, he was then blasted into the air as Superman used his heat vision on the Zombie villain. "All be back" Superman said to Batman then he shot up into the air, he gripped Grundy by the collar then shot though the roof of the museum heading straight past the Earth's atmosphere into space. Superman held onto Grundy then started to spin the Zombie around in circles.

"Grundy getting dizzy" Grundy muttered to which Superman replied by saying,

"Good" he then threw Grundy deep into space, "And this time stay gone" Superman said then turned and flew back down to join the others.

Wonder Woman raised her arm and blocked an attack from Cheetah, "Why are you here Cheetah" Wonder Woman growled as she blocked another attack. The villainess laughed then said,

"You have no right in wearing that outfit… your not even the real Wonder Woman" Cheetah successfully landed a kick to the half Amazon's mid section making her go backwards. "I know the truth…. Your not even a full Amazon…." Cheetah landed another kick to Wonder Woman then continued, "Meaning you don't have the full power that the original Wonder Woman had" she snarled the last remark then went of another kick but this time Wonder Woman caught the kick and hit Cheetah with one of her one. She pulled out her lasso then used it tie up the spotted villain. She turned and saw that Gotham PD was arriving; Detective Sharper walked in and looked around seeing the two tied up villains. He then spotted Batman making his way towards him.

"Good to see you again Bats" Sharper said, Batman nodded then made his way outside where he sees Superman waiting for him. Wonder Woman joined them, Batman hopped into the batmobile and started it up. Wonder Woman appeared next to him.

He didn't look to her then started the car, "I'm sorry," she said making him stop and turn to look at her. "If you want Superman and I will help you get her back" Wonder Woman added, Batman looked down then said,

"The three of us isn't going to be enough… I'll call backup" without allowing her to speak he drove off back towards the Bat Cave.

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


	19. The Reinforcements Arrive

**Whadda Up, I'm back with another chapter and the second to last chapter in this story and I guess the title really says it all but I had to rewrite the fight scenes in this chapter and make them longer so anyways enjoy.**

***I don't own Batman Beyond, I do however own Nate Freeman who is Batman, The man who is now King and Maya Wayne who is Wonder Woman and finally Mr. Zane Stewart who is Green Lantern after taking over for Hal Jordan (See Rise of The New Green Lantern story).**

Chapter 19: The Reinforcements Arrive

Gotham Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon sat in her seat behind her desk, she was going over reports when her phone went off. She snatched up her phone, "Gordon" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"_Good evening Commissioner…"_

Barbara's eyes widen at the realization that she was talking to none other than King, the leader of the Royal Flush Gang and public enemy number one of Gotham. "You have some nerve calling me you piece of shit" she growled in anger, she stands then walks over and shuts then locks her door then closes the shades on her windows.

"_Oh Commissioner that's no way to talk to the man who's willing to make a deal regarding the life of Helena Bertinelli" _

"I don't make deals with criminals" Barbara snapped at him, she wanted so much to hang up on him but there was a chance to that she might be able to figure out a way to find where King is being held up. "Alright fine…. You give me the girl and I'll let you guys go allowing you to leave Gotham with no harm done" she said. She heard King let out a cold hard laugh then he said,

"_I don't think so Commissioner…. This is the deal, I will turn over Ms. Bertinelli and you take down Batman"_

"If you didn't already know… he has help, I mean Superman and Wonder Woman are helping him how easy do you think that will be?" Barbara asked with a smirk on her face. But her smile drops when King says,

"_Do you take me for a fool Miss Gordon? I know that you are alone so I think it would be better if I said Batgirl…"_

"How… how do you…" she started to say and King finished her sentence,

"_You do this for me Miss Gordon and I'll leave your husband alone and no harm with come to the girl"_

Barbara hangs up the phone, she sits back in her chair and then picks up her office phone.

"_Lock up"_ came a gruff voice on the other end, Barbara couldn't believe she was about to say this,

"Bring me Spellbinder"

**Batcave**

Nate already wearing bat suit, sat in front of the Batcave and on the screen was an image of Helena tied up with King standing next to her. Him, Bruce and Connor just returned back to Gotham from Detroit attending the funeral of Sam Jenson who was the a Green Lantern herself, the girlfriend of former Green Lantern Zane Stewart. Nate has tired several times to contact Zane but never gets a reply, he picks up the small black box. He twirls it in between his fingers, he can hear the footsteps coming towards him. He knows its not Ricky cause Ricky and Bruce left Gotham, Ricky has made the made the impression that he would like to take up the mantel of Robin so Bruce took him along with Talia to train with some of Bruce's old mentors.

"I should've been there to save her," he said without looking at person whom the footsteps belonged to. He knew that he had to do whatever it takes, the alarm in the Bat Cave goes off. Nate brings up a button bringing up the news report, when Nate saw the image on the screen he jumped up making the chair fall backwards. He pulls the cowl on over his head, he makes his way over to the batmobile then hops in. He turns to see Alfred standing there then says, "Can you call Superman and Wonder Woman… I have a feeling that there's more to this " He takes off without allowing Alfred to respond.

Batman pulled in front of the apartment building, he hopped out of the Batmobile then looked up at the roof. He looked up and saw that Wonder Woman and Superman joining him on either side. "I'll take the roof and you two check inside… I don't like this" he said before taking out his grapple gun then shooting off into the air landing on the roof. He looks over and sees Helena tied to a wooden chair, Batman rushes over but when he reaches out to touch her she disappears into thin air. "Shit" he says then reaches up to touch his communicator.

(!)

Wonder Woman walked onto the second floor of the building, she looked around but when she reached the middle of the hallway every door in the hall came swinging open and Gotham Swat in riot gear surrounded her. "Give it up Wonder Girl…. We have all surrounded" the lead Swat said, Wonder Woman glared at him then brought her hand up telling him to bring it. Four swats in riot gear came at her, one of the officers swung at her with a nightstick but she caught it then landed a punch to the face breaking the glass in the process hitting the cop's nose.

The next cop suffered the same fate as the first, but instead of break the visor she slammed him into the first cop. She turned her attention to the others, five more Swats came at her. She ready for them as she pulled her golden tiara then flung hitting multiple cops in the head knocking them out cold but no matter how many cops she took out more appeared.

Wonder Woman looked around, she knew that she was surrounded but just as the Swat were about to pull the triggers again their guns floated up into the air. The hallway was soon filled with water but Wonder Woman knew this was too happen so she placed a breather in her mouth then the water died down and Miss Martian along with Aquaman revealed themselves. "About time you guys showed up" she said with a smile.

"What about Batman?" Miss Martian asked,

(!)

Superman used his x-ray vision to look though out the whole bottom floor, the room was extremely dark but then multiple lights came on and Superman found himself surrounded by Gotham PD Swat. "Put your hands in the air… NOW!" Superman used his powers to blow some cops away while others started shooting at him but as usual they deflected off of him. Suddenly a red and yellow blur came into the room taking the guns out of the cops hands then knocking each and everyone out cold. Superman looked to his right to see Bart Allen a.k.a. Flash standing next to him shaking his hand. "OOOWWWW… that hurt" he muttered making Superman shake his head in an annoyance.

(!)

Batman looked around seeing GCPD Swat around him and helicopters in the air. He looked up and saw Gordon sitting in the back of one of the copters, he reached up pressed a button on his communicator getting into Gordon's earpiece and only her earpiece. "Why are you doing this?" he asked,

"_This is the only way to get Miss Bertinelli back"_

"That's a lie and you know it Barbara," he whispered in reliance, "Listen…. I have a plan but I need you go along with it do you understand?" he asked to which she replied by saying,

"_I trust you"_

Batman looked around at the cops then flung his hand down and the soon he was covered in large cloud of smoke. He reached out and took one cop and knocked him out cold then followed that up with another take down on a cop. The cops tired to find him but do to the smoke they couldn't see him, he shot up then pulled another cop inside the puff of smoke. He choke the cop out with a choke hold, he was about to go for another cop but unfortunately the cover only lasted a few minutes as the blades of the chopper cleared the smoke. He looked up and glared then ran towards the edge of the building, he leaped. He pressed a button on his belt but then remembered that he no longer had his real Bat suit so he didn't have the jets in his boots so he started free falling, "God damn it" he muttered.

His fall was cut short as a large green hand caught him in mid-air, he looked up to see a man in a Green Lantern outfit with a black hood and green trim. "It looked like you could use some help Bats" he said, Batman laid his head back down then Lantern took off back towards Batcave.

"Miss Martian NOW!" Batman shouted then suddenly both Batman and Lantern became invisible. Barbara and the cops sudden forgot why they were where they were so they left.

**Batcave**

The seven heroes stood in the Batcave, "What the hell was that back there" Superman shouted in anger, Batman stood silent and then said,

"Don't blame Gordon… I have a feeling King is involved somehow, but how that we're all here means we can get down to business" Batman pulled up pictures of The Royal Flush Gang along with Black Manta and Captain Cold. "Flash and Auqaman will take down Manta and Cold while Superman, Wonder Woman, Lantern and Miss Martian deal with Ace, Ten, Jack and Queen leaving King to me" he said then turned to face them and said,

"Any questions?"

**Thanks for reading, I hope to have Chapter 20 up soon if not then PM and bug me about so I don't forget.**


	20. The Royal Flush Gang vs Justice League

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the final chapter for this story and boy things get crazy. Let's also mention this as the first unofficial team up for the Justice League Beyond. **

***I don't own Batman Beyond only Nate Freeman who is Batman, Maya Wayne who is now Wonder Woman and Quickstrike who is now King, Darren Sharper as well.**

Chapter 20: The Royal Flush Gang vs. Justice League Beyond

Nate walked down the steps of the Wayne Manor, he and the other heroes were currently using it as their headquarters for now until the Royal Flush Gang threat had been dealt with. "Good morning Master Freeman" Alfred said when he saw the young man.

"Moring Alfred" Nate replied with a yawn, he walked into the kitchen and saw his uncle standing there with a package under his arm. "Uncle Jason… what are you doing here?" Nate asked him, his uncle turned around then walked over and handed him the package. "Is this what I think it is?" Nate asked before taking the top off to reveal his Batsuit. "Yes… no more cape" he said as he pulled out the suit.

"Bruce and I took some liberties and added new features to it" Jason said as he picked up the arm of the suit. He pressed the button and the suit turned white with the bat symbol turned grey. "This is for winter missions, helping you keep warm during missions in snow covered areas, you can also hold on to someone who has been in the cold for a long time and the heat from the suit will keep them warm which is we added a detachable cape for that same reason" he said before pressing another button turning the suit red with a black bat symbol. "This will protect you and anyone you carry out from a burning building" Jason then pressed another button turning the suit blue this time and the bat symbol became white. "This is for underwater missions, you know in case Aquaman needs help in Atlantis or something" Jason pressed the same button turning the suit back to his original black with the red bat.

"That's awesome" Nate said but from the look on Jason's face, told him that there was more.

"This green button is a something Bruce put in just in case something happens where you are forced to fight Superman" Jason said. Nate didn't say anything, "Now I must return to Minnesota where I'm sure Knightmare is needed cause knowing your cousin and Jordan they are in some sort of trouble" he said before ruffling Nate's hair then left the room. Nate stood there still in shock at what his uncle had just told him. He shook his head just as he heard someone enter the kitchen, he looked to see it was Bart.

"Hey Bats… looks like your back to your normal suit now?" Bart asked him when he saw Nate holding the bat suit still. Nate shook his head then placed it back it in the box. He walked over and grabbed a plate filling it with food Alfred and made while everyone was still sleeping. While the two heroes ate Connor and M'gann entered, Nate looked down and noticed that the two were holding hands but didn't say anything about it. Soon the four were eating, just as Nate finished his plate and glass of milk that's when Kaldur entered still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"When we're all done and ready meet me in the cave so we can practice some more" Nate said which earned a groan from Bart who got a glare from him. Nate left the kitchen then walked into the study area, he pressed some keys on the piano and after the clock moved he entered the Batcave. As he descended the steps he heard the sound of someone grunting as if they were working out. When he looked up he saw that Maya was training with the flying laser robot, Nate didn't say anything as he walked towards the computer.

Three hours later the others came down into the cave, "Alright in order for you guys to get familiar with your opponents I've set up androids with the same powers and strength as the ones you will be facing tonight" Batman said, "Lantern… your up first, you will be facing Jack" he pressed a button and the Android Jack stepped forward holding straight sword, "Begin" Batman said. The fight lasted only a few minutes for Lantern used his power ring and formed a mallet then smashed the android into pieces. Next up was Miss Martian who would be taking on Ten, Miss Martian used her phasing and telekinesis to win her match. Ace's android lasted longer than the other two but Superman ended the fight by using his heat vision to melt the head. "Cheater" Batman muttered under his breath.

Wonder Woman dodged Queen's blasts from her staff, she flew at the Android then landed a right cross knocking the head off its shoulders. "Okay looks like we're ready" Batman said turning the simulation off.

"What about you?" Lantern asked him to which he replied by saying,

"I know how to beat King"

(!)

King sat on his throne, one arm rested on the arm of the chair while his other covered his eyes. "Why must I deal with such idiots" he muttered to himself, he looked up to see Black Manta currently in an argument with Captain Cold. "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted finally having enough the fight between the two villains. "For all we know Batman and his stupid super friends could be on their way" he added before standing up. He walked over to where the two villains were, "I knew that stupid commissioner couldn't be trusted to take out Batman"

The door to the throne room opened and in walked Queen followed by Ten with an angry Jack. "What seems to be the problem Jack?" King asked him.

"What's wrong? How about the fact I had to sit in a jail cell for five months" Jack replied with venom. King was about to speak when the wall came crashing in, the Royal Flush Gang looked over to see Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Miss Martian and Wonder Woman. "Who are you suppose to be the Justice Guild?" Jack spat at them.

"Actually…" Batman looked at his fellow heroes then said, "We're the Justice League" the newly formed League entered the room. King sneered at the hero that stood in front of them then clapped his hands and that's when Ace came into the room. "Take them down" Batman growled and so the League ran at the Royal Gang. Superman tackled Ace straight though the wall, while the others took their respective opponent into other rooms of the castle leaving King alone with Batman.

(!)

Superman kept going though the walls of the castle until they were outside, Superman punched Ace straight in the head sending the android straight to the ground making a crater. His eye's grew red and was about to use his heat vision when Ace threw a rock at him sending back though a wall into the castle. Ace stood then made his way back to the castle, Superman came blast though and hit Ace with a shoulder block. Superman grabbed Ace by then head then lifted him up and said,

"You know I never did like Androids" He brought his fist up and hit Ace with an uppercut sending him into space like he did with Solomon Grundy. Superman shot into the air after the android, he appeared next to Ace then after clasping his hands together he slammed them down on Ace's chest sending back down to Earth.

(!)

Flash used his super speed going from one spot to another evading every shot Captain Cold shot at him. "C'mon Captain Crunch… you gotta try harder than that" Flash said as he avoided another ice blast.

"IT'S CAPTAIN COLD…. CAPTAIN…" Cold started to shout but suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder so he turned only to get punched in the face by Flash. Cold staggers backwards, "I oughta…" Cold was again cut off when Ace came crashing though the roof right on top of him sending them both though the floor.

"Like I said… Captain Crunch" Flash said with a smile.

(!)

Ten walked around the upper floor of the castle, she twirled a card in-between her fingers as she looked around for Miss Martian. "Come on out you green alien freak… I have a card with your name on it" Ten spun around and threw a card at the wall. It exploded revealing Miss Martian who was invisible, Ten walked forward with another card in her hand then threw it right at were Miss Martian laid.

Miss Martian thinking quickly phased though the floor, she came up right behind Ten then lifted her hand up and her eyes turned pure green. Ten felt different all of a sudden then fainted to the ground. "I should remember to thank Batman for the training" she said to herself before phasing the ground.

Jack threw anything he could get his hands on at Green Lantern who used his power ring to form a shield. "Come on Jackey… ya gotta try harder than that" Lantern said teasing the Royal Flush Gang Member. Lantern drops his shield, he motions for Jack to bring it. Jack runs at him but Lantern side steps the attack then using his power ring and aims it at Jack, a green line shoots past Jack's shoulder.

"HA… you missed!" Jack said with a smile.

"Did I?" Lantern asked with a raised eyebrow, Jack suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned only to get punched in the face knocking him out cold. Lantern turns to go join then others when both Ace and Captain Cold come crashing down though the ceiling landing on top of Jack. Lantern winced when he saw that, "Ooohhh that's going to hurt in the morning" Lantern said before leaving the room.

(!)

Black Manta and Aquaman were in a standoff, Aquaman drew his water bearers and stared straight at his enemy. "So my son… we meet again," Manta said with a chuckle.

"You are no father of mine" Aquaman replied with a sneer, Manta shot lasers at his son. Aquaman took off running and slid just as the beams reached him, he swept Manta's legs out from under him. Aquaman appears on top of his father and says, "Yield." Aquaman becomes confused when Black Manta started to laugh then smashed his elbow into the side of his son's head knocking him off to the ground. Manta stood over his sound, "Of all the things you could do… you join forces with King why?" Aquaman asks.

"Simple…. Help King take down Batman and in return King helps me take control of Atlantis" Manta replies as his eyes glowed once more. Suddenly Manta was knocked to the side, he rolls then looks up to see Flash helping Aquaman to stand. "It seems that my son cannot defeat me alone… It seems that you have become soft my son" Manta growls blasting Flash backwards with his beams.

Aquaman stood, "Alone or with help… I will always be strong enough to beat you father." Aquaman and Manta got into fighting positions, "Prepare to fail Father" Aquaman said with venom.

"It shall you who fails today son" Manta replied, the two men let out a roars as they ran straight towards each other. Aquaman brings his bearers down and Manta shoots beams at the water from his son's water bearers. The power is too much as both men are pushed backwards, hitting the ground hard. Manta was up first but when he looked down he noticed that he was standing in a pool of water then Aquaman stabbed the ground with his water bearer and a surge of electrcity flowed though the puddle and electorates Manta making his suit smoke then fell to the ground out cold.

Wonder Woman quickly raised her arm to use her bracelet to deflect the shot from Queen's scepter. She continues to do this until one of the blasts she deflected knocked the scepter from Queen's hand. Wonder Woman flew at her and started punching her left then right until she saw that Queen had enough then she grabbed her and lifted her into the air. "Where the girl" Wonder Woman growled.

"She's down the hall fourth door on the right" Queen replied, Wonder Woman smiled then brought her head back then slammed against Queen's knocking her out cold. Just then Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Miss Martian and Aquaman joined her.

"Flash down the hall and the fourth door on the right" Wonder Woman said, Flash nodded his head then disappeared and returning few seconds later carrying a knocked out Helena bridal style. "Come on Batman might need us," Wonder Woman said.

(!)

King and Batman circled, King drew two swords then tossed one to Batman who caught it. "Let's finished… the old way" King snarled then ran at Batman and at the same time the to swung their swords. The blades clashed and spark flied, King brought his foot up then kicked Batman square in the chest knocking him backwards. "After I beat you to an inch of your miserable life I'm going to make you watch as I kill your girlfriend then the boy then…" King smiled then leaned down so he was right by Batman's ear then said, "I'll make you watch as I kill your mother but I won't kill you oh no that will be too easy as take away everything you care about including your sister then your uncle along with your cousin including her boyfriend."

Batman became angry, he head butts King in the jaw making the former assassin to stagger backwards. Batman leaped into the air and brought his sword down but King brought his up in time just to block it. Batman in anger kept bringing his blade down on top of King's, King thinking quickly kicks Batman in the knee making him double over then King kicks him in the face making the dark knight fly backwards.

King stands and sees that Batman was no longer holding his sword, he makes his way towards Batman who is now backed against a wall. King brings his blade down but Batman brings his arms up and catches the blades with his gauntlets. King leans in again and says, "Your pretty good for a punk who thinks he's Batman.

"I AM BATMAN!" Batman growled then ripped his arms in opposite directions, he brings his head back and again gives King a massive head butt making him stagger backwards. Batman using the rockets in his boots flies at King tackling him to the ground then begins to pound down on him. Batman stands and King goes for a kick but Batman catches it then twists it hard breaking it in the process making his father cry out in pain. Batman breathed heavily then kicked King in the face knocking him out cold.

Batman looked over just as the other heroes came back into the main room. They saw the state that King was in. Batman walks over and takes Helena away from Flash, he brushes the strand of hair out of her face and she wakes up. She smiles when she sees him, they hug and Batman whispered, "I told you that I'd always come back to you." Batman felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned to see Lantern standing there.

"Hey Bats… I gotta ask when you said we are the Justice League did you mean it?" Lantern asked. Batman thought about it for a second then said,

"No" Lantern was about to protest when suddenly neither Batman nor the other heroes could move. Then there was a flash of light and everyone was gone leaving Helena standing next to King. The door to the main room out and in came GCPD Detective Darren Sharper and his new partner Terry McGinnis. They came in with guns out but holstered them when they saw that King was out cold and Helena was standing next to him.

Darren walked over to her and said, "Miss Bertinelli are you all right?" she shook her head. Darren looked around then said, "Where is Batman and the other heroes?" Helena looked at him and said,

"They gone"

_To be continued in Injustice: Gods Among Us_

**Thanks for reading and I hope to have chapter one of the next story up by next week Friday.**


End file.
